Volvemos a vernos
by Betato Dean Thomas
Summary: Después de muchos años de haber estar escondida de la magia,Hermione decide volver a este mundo y enfrentar su duro pasado.
1. Una carta inesperada

Dedicado a Camila Colussi (Cami and Ron for ever)...

Fue un jueves a las diez de la noche cuando llegaba a su departamento después de un día rutinario normal y aburrido. Abrió el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que una cerveza con la mitad del contenido, con un suspiro la agarró pensando en que no tenía dinero para comprar algo de comer el día siguiente. Se sentó en su sillón a beber lo que quedaba de la botella mientras encendía la televisión y se sacaba los zapatos agotada.

Cuando se paró del sillón dispuesta a ir a la cama se dio cuenta que algo se acercaba volando, lo podía ver a través de la ventana que estaba al lado del sillón, sabía lo que era, y que algún día iba a pasar y aunque era lo que más temía desde que había llegado allí sintió una extraña sensación de felicidad por dentro.

Tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello lacio del mismo color, era delgada y aunque casi nunca se maquillaba se veía hermosa todos los días. Los hombres la perseguían, pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta, si alguien la invitaba a salir rechazaba la invitación y si seguían insistiendo simplemente decía que iba a ir y nunca llegaba. Era muy solitaria, todos la odiaban, no tenía ni amigos, era pobre y malhumorada. Trabajaba como mesera en un café y habían estado apunto de echarla varias veces porque agredía a los clientes, pero siempre se quedaba, ya que la gente se divertía con ella insultándola, lo cual atraía a los clientes.

Su nombre era Hermione Granger y vivía en un pueblo olvidado al Oeste de Inglaterra llamado Duntswood.

Cuando se mudó a Duntswood tenía 22 años y se había cambiado de nombre a Anna, aunque todos le decían Any la solitaria. Habían pasado 6 años en los que Hermione había estado en el pueblo y no había hablado nunca con nadie sobre su pasado, si es que le llegaban a preguntar, daba media vuelta y se iba sin dar explicaciones. Más de una vez había pensado en suicidarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba pensaba en alguien que la hacía cambiar de opinión.

Volviendo a la historia... Hermione miraba por la ventana de su departamento, no sabía si saltar de la alegría o empezar a tiritar de miedo. Muchos sentimientos distintos la invadieron, comenzaron a llegarle recuerdos a la cabeza y por fin le calló una lágrima de sus ojos. Abrió la ventana y tiritando puso su mano para que la lechuza se posara en ella.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo con la voz hecha un hilo apunto de romper a llorar.

La lechuza hizo un sonido en forma de respuesta y le pasó la carta que tenía entre sus patas.

Hermione abrió el sobre con cuidado tratando de no romper nada y sacó la carta que contenía:

_Srta., Hermione Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que el día viernes 8 de Septiembre de la semana sub.-siguiente se llevará a cabo la segunda reunión de ex-alumnos egresados el 2008 del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- casa Griffindor._

_Contamos con su asistencia y colaboración._

_Atentamente jefa de la casa de Griffindor: Minerva MacGonagall_

Hermione suspiró y se vio atrapada en un dilema: ir o no ir, aunque en el fondo de su corazón necesitaba volver a su mundo, había prometido que nunca volvería a pronunciar un hechizo o poner un pie en el mundo de la magia. Su cabeza le decía que no y su corazón que si

Había pensado en el tema por toda la semana y a medida que transcurría, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder yendo a la reunión, sin embargo cada vez que se decía a sí misma "voy a ir" sentía que estaba cometiendo el peor error del mundo y se arrepentía por completo. Pero el día sábado pasó algo que la motivó mucho a largarse del pueblo y no volver más.

Ése día iba como todos los días a trabajar y los niños comenzaron a tirarle piedras, ella no prestó atención hasta que le llegó una en el ojo. Nadie la tomó en cuenta, sólo se burlaban, corrió al hospital y le dijeron que no tenía nada, cuando en verdad el ojo derecho le sangraba. Los doctores comenzaron a reírse y le dijeron que ojalá se quedara tuerta. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Así que un día Hermione furiosa e impulsivamente abrió su armario, buscó su baúl que se encontraba dentro de mil cajas y mil bolsas, y se quedó mirándolo. Allí tenía todos sus artículos mágicos como la varita, su escoba, sus libros, algunas botellas con pociones etc. El único problema era que no sabía como abrirlo ya que había tirado la llave por el escusado. Comenzó a golpear el baúl con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se rindió y se quedó mirándolo con rabia, cerró los ojos y se concentró, abrió sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar al baúl y comenzó a pensar en la magia, en sus amigos, en esa persona que no la dejaba dormir, en su ojo que le ardía incesablemente tapado por un parche, esos libros esperando ser leídos nuevamente, en el cambio de su vida, en la infelicidad, Necesitaba que todo eso cambiara, pero para eso el baúl debía abrirse. Hermione comenzó a flotar en el aire y el baúl se comenzó a mover. Lentamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse también, como si hubiera un temblor, hasta que al fin el baúl se elevó y calló bruscamente provocando que éste se abriera. En vez de saltar de felicidad a Hermione le comenzó a dar un dolor estomacal de nervios, sentía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente, estaba asustaba, ansiosa, nerviosa. Con una lágrima, Hermione se agachó y sacó su varita y su libro de encantamientos, comenzó a leerlo mientras practicaba y así estuvo por el resto de la noche hasta que amaneció.

Era hora de ir al café a trabajar. Después de alistarse, bajó a la calle y tomó el autobús, como de costumbre todos la miraban feo, hablaban de la fealdad del parche en el ojo, de las ojeras que tenía, de la ropa que traía, etc. Pero ella les devolvía una mirada asesina que hacía que todos miraran para otro lado. Cuando se bajó del autobús, la gente comenzó a gritarle cosas como: "cómprate una isla", "cómprate un amigo" o "autista" y ella normalmente los agarraría de la ropa y comenzaría a golpearlos, pero esta vez se acercó hacia ellos, sacó su varita y sin que nadie se diera cuenta murmuró algo que hizo que todos comenzaran a chillar de dolor. Hermione sonrió y siguió avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentía muy realizada, pensó que debió haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué había culpado a la magia siendo el pasado el culpable?

Cuando llegó a la cafetería los clientes fueron preparando sus insultos ansiosos, la mayoría en ese café iba solo para insultarla a ella. Pero Herm no los tomó en cuenta, sólo sonrió y se dirigió a su jefe.

-¿Quieres sacarte ese feo parche?, espantas a los clientes.- Dijo su jefe mientras secaba una taza de café y reía.

-Y tú... ¿Quieres callarte imbécil?-Dijo Hermione sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Sin prestar atención, su jefe le dijo que atendiera al único cliente que no había sido atendido.

- Escúchame gusano, te agradezco que me hayas soportado todo este tiempo, pero exijo un mínimo de respeto hacia mi persona.

- Escúchame Any, si no vas a atender a ese señor te voy a despedir.

- No te conviene idiota, tú tienes clientes gracias a mí.

- ¿Quieres ver que no?-

- Si, eso sería una idea genial. Renuncio Jhon, me voy a Londres. Espero que ahora seas feliz. No mentira, espero que toda tu vida sea un asco, que este café quiebre y que rompas con tu novia- Esta última frase la dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Dio una media vuelta y se fue.

Éste es mi segundo fic, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito pero este si lo tendrá. Yo sé que este capítulo no estuvo muy bueno, pero así son todos los primeros capítulos, lean el siguiente por favor y se van a enganchar con la historia. Créanme, si no les gusta el segundo no lo lean, pero si les gusta...

MANDEN REVIEWS PLZ, SI NO ME MANDAN EL FIC VA A FRACASAR.


	2. Una moto en el cielo

Dedicado a Moony Lovegood (autora de mi fic preferido "Como perder aun mago en

diez días). Sus padres se acaban de separar y nunca terminó su fic.

Hermione llegó a su departamento, se tiró en el sillón, y comenzó a pensar en como había humillado a John en la cafetería, en el hechizo que le había hecho a esa gente que le gritaba cosas. Se sentía totalmente realizada. Pero ahora debía dar el siguiente paso: regresar a Londres, cuando pensó en esto a Hermione le cambió rápidamente la cara y le dio un dolor estomacal de nervios, quizás no era buena idea volver, a lo mejor era peor volver que quedarse. Si, y usaría la magia de todas formas. Así podría burlarse de todos.

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el estómago invadió a Hermione por mucho tiempo, se veía enfrentada a una situación muy difícil, tendría que tomar una decisión muy importante que cambiaría el resto de su vida. Pero luego comprendió, esa carta era una señal, el que pudiera abrir el baúl era una señal, todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo era una señal. Era hora de enfrentar su pasado, no podía seguir escondida. Además había una persona que quería ver hace mucho tiempo, que se encontraba en el mundo de la magia.

Se paró del sillón decididamente, entró a su pieza y comenzó a hacer sus maletas. Poco a poco el dolor en la cabeza se le fue pasando, pero todavía sentía ese insoportable dolor estomacal de nervios.

Cuando terminó de empacar todo se preguntó donde iría en Londres, ni siquiera se acordaba de que andén llegaba a Hogwarts. En la carta ni siquiera salía donde iba a ser la reunión, lo cual era un dato muy importante. Luego recordó que todas las cartas eran a prueba de muggles, eso era, quizás esa no era la carta completa. Con un hechizo bastaba para que mostrara todas sus frases. El único inconveniente era que no recordaba casi ningún hechizo y solo tenía dos libros, uno de pociones y otro de transformaciones. Hermione intentó con un par de hechizos que aparecían en el libro de transformaciones, pero ninguno dio resultado. Sólo le quedaba ir a Londres y probar suerte allá.

Cuando se subió al autobús con sus maletas y su baúl, Hermione se dio cuenta que todos comentaban su viaje a Londres y creaban diferentes teorías como que iba a vengarse de las personas que la habían hecho sufrir y más de alguna vez le habían preguntado sin obtener respuesta alguna. Cuando el autobús llegó a la estación, Hermione se dio cuenta que todos la miraban asombrados pero no felices, como lo esperaba Hermione. Asombrada al igual que los pueblerinos, Hermione compró un boleto a Londres. Y cuando se subió al tren un niño le gritó: "¡Any, no te vayas!" Aunque su madre le tapó la boca antes que pudiera terminar la frase.

En el tren no paraba de pensar en que la gente del pueblo no había hecho una fiesta cuando se fue, y en el niño que le gritó eso cuando se subió al tren. Quizás no querían que se fuera, a lo mejor ella era el alma del pueblo. No, que estaba pensando, eso era imposible. Pondría las manos al fuego por que ahora estarían celebrando se ida como nunca en sus vidas.

Cuando dejó de pensar en eso, inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en su futuro, en que haría en Londres, estaba perdida, además seguía sintiendo ese dolor estomacal de nervios, Quizás, era mejor bajarse del tren en la siguiente parada e ir a otro pueblo olvidado. No, mala idea, debía seguir adelante.

-Disculpe, señorita. Ya llegamos a Londres. ¿Me permite su almohada y su frazada?- La voz de un hombre la despertó e inmediatamente sintió ese dolor estomacal, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

-Si, emm... ¿Me puede decir la hora?

- Son las siete de la mañana.

-Gracias.

Apenas se bajó del tren se sentó en una banca a lamentarse por su fuerte dolor estomacal, no lo soportaba. Sentía un miedo incontrolable, estaba apunto de tomar un tren de vuelta a Duntswood. Pero en vez de eso fue a alojarse en un motel. Lamentablemente como no tenía los recursos, el motel era más bien una pocilga. Pero bueno, para que quería más si no iba a estar mucho tiempo alojada allí.

Después de dos días, Hermione se dio cuenta que no podía seguir encerrada en el motel practicando transformaciones y pociones mientras esperaba que un mago caído del cielo la llevara a la reunión. Además solo quedaban dos días. Pero que más iba a hacer. Pensó en sus ex-compañeros, a lo mejor se acordaba de alguna dirección. ¡Harry! Pensó, Creo que me acuerdo de la dirección de sus tíos Es algo como Prinet Dride . Salió a la calle y le preguntó a un tipo por Prinet Dride.

- Disculpe... ¿Sabe dónde queda Prinet Dride?

- Es Privet Drive, y es muy difícil llegar. Toma, ojalá que esto te sirva- Dijo el tipo amablemente pasándole un mapa de Londres.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable-Dijo Hermione cortésmente Hermione, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la calle vio muchas casas, ¿Cómo sabré cuál es la de los tíos de Harry?, se preguntó. No le quedaba más que ir preguntando casa por casa por un tal Harry algo... eso sería muy complicado. Entonces llegó a un momento de desesperación máxima, ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo allí!? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?... ¿¡Buscando medios imposibles para llegar al reino mágico!?, ¡¡si era lo que más había temido desde hace 6 años!!. Era mejor volver a Duntswood, estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, no necesitaba magia. Porqué no había roto su varita antes, porqué tenía que ser bruja. ¿¡Porque!?

Entonces comenzó a atardecer y al mirar al cielo vio una silueta que cruzaba por allí volando. Hermione se dio cuenta que no era ningún pájaro, era una moto voladora, Al verla, Hermione solo reaccionó a correr detrás de ella, pero luego de unas calles se cansó y la perdió de vista. Desesperada tomó un autobús y llegó al motel, buscó en su baúl algo y vio algo esperanzador, algo que le dio fuerzas para continuar su travesía: una Saeta de fuego, aunque era muy antigua y estaba en miniatura, Hermione recordó un hechizo perfecto y la agrandó.

Así Hermione comenzó a volar por los cielos buscando esa silueta que la había hecho correr hasta allá. Pero después de unos minutos comenzó a recordar que nunca había aprendido a disminuir la velocidad. Cada vez andaba más rápido, quizás se detendría si le pegaba, pensó, pero era inútil, eso hacía que anduviese más rápido aún. En ese momento vio un edificio muy alto ante ella. Tampoco sabía como volar más alto ni más bajo, pero se le ocurrió una idea perfecta que le podría salvar la vida.

-_¡Accio!- _Dijo agitando su varita con fuerza justo en el momento que iba a chocar con el edificio.

Así se encontró nuevamente en la estación de trenes, lamentablemente había perdido de vista la silueta y debía empezar de cero.

Apenas apareció en la estación, todos la miraron asustados y sorprendidos, aunque más de alguno se reía y murmuraba cosas como "Que mal bruja". Hermione fingió que se preguntaba porque la miraban para hacerlos creer que estaban teniendo alucinaciones, lo cual dio resultado en pocas personas.

Un rato sentada en un banco de la estación le sirvió para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente perdida, que no tenía nada que hacer allí, aunque quisiera nunca iba a poder llegar a la reunión. Estaba obligada a volver a Duntswood, por más humillante que fuera. Por lo tanto, destrozada se dirigió a la boletería a comprar un pasaje y se dio cuenta que no traía su escoba, de hecho la vio tirada en medio de la calle rota. ¡Mi escoba! pensó, ¡Por qué todo a mi! .

Furiosa se dirigió hacia su escoba atropellada y cuando la agarró para ver si tenía arreglo, se dio cuenta que la misma moto que había visto volando hacía un rato se dirigía velozmente por la calle hacia Hermione. Cuando la moto la pasó de largo, Hermione reaccionó, tomó un taxi y le dijo: "Siga a esa moto". Aún tenía la escoba hecha añicos entre sus manos cuando se subió al taxi y por eso fue que el taxista le preguntó porqué tenía una escoba rota, pero Hermione le respondió que no era asunto suyo.

Estuvieron como media hora persiguiendo a la moto, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta que no podría pagar el precio.

- Disculpe, deténgase aquí. No importa, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- $53 dólares, pero si quiere se lo dejo en $50- El taxista, a pesar de que Hermione lo había tratado mal, sabía que ella carecía de recursos por su vestimenta, y además que estaba apurada.

- Gracias- Dijo Hermione destrozada, había perdido la oportunidad de su vida.

Así Hermione caminó por como una hora hasta la estación para comprar el boleto a Duntswood pensando en el rechazo que había sentido al darse cuenta que apenas aceptó volver al mundo de la magia todo se le volvió en su contra. Ahora su futuro se había convertido en un infierno al igual que su pasado y su presente.

Cuando llegó a la estación vio una varita mágica tirada en el suelo, la revisó para ver si era la suya y se dio cuenta de que no. Nadie se percató de ella, por lo tanto pensó que lo mejor era dejarla allí hasta que alguien lo hiciera. Entonces apareció la famosa moto que había perseguido durante mucho tiempo, la moto que le dio esperanzas y luego se las quitó, esa moto ahora se acercaba a la estación como un rayo. Hermione se quedó paralizada hasta que la moto paró y su dueño se quitó el casco. No era nada más ni nada menos que el viejo Hagrid.

Shagy Sirius: Gracias por leer mi fic, y disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, es que he estado muy ocupado. Sigue escribiendo, chao!

Claudix Black: Sé que vienes recomendada por la Cami. Y le agradezco a ella también, pero a ti más por leerlo. Está muy bueno su fic, ojalá que el mío también. Sigue mandando reviews, chao...


	3. Los años sin Hermione

Dedicado a Alejandra Gallardo...

Hacía tantos años que Hermione no lo veía. Ahora estaba más grande y se veía muy chistoso porque tenía una larga barba blanca como la de Dumbledore y además se había cortado el pelo.

Apenas Hagrid se quitó el casco, Hermione lo reconoció y comenzó a reír mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Disculpe señorita, me podría pasar esa varilla- Dijo Hagrid mientras apuntaba la varita mágica.- Tiene mucho valor sentimental para mi- Volvió a decir cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione podía ser muggle y preguntar porque alguien querría un palo.

-Mentira, sé que es una varita mágica. Soy bruja.- Dijo Hermione riendo de felicidad y también de la situación en que se encontraba.

-¡Que coincidencia!, bueno... ¿Podría pasármela por favor?- Hagrid extendió la mano extrañado por la risa de Hermione y su lágrima que ya había caído al suelo.

-Por su puesto Hagrid ¿qué es un mago sin su varita?- Dijo Hermione sin parar de sonreír.

-¿La conozco?-Hagrid, estaba muy asustado ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-Hagrid, soy yo... Hermione- Dijo al fin cuando se dio cuenta que no resistía la emoción de estar parada en frente de un viejo amigo después de tantos años sin verlo.

-¡¿Hermione?! Pero si eso es imposible ¡Pensé que habías muerto!- Ella lo abrazó derramando un montón de lágrimas, pero Hagrid aún no reaccionaba, se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Esa era demasiada información para un anciano en un día. Aunque después de unos segundos la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas provocando la asfixia de Hermione.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca de la estación al lado de un mendigo a contarse todo lo que había pasado después del accidente:

-Cuando todo había terminado, yo huí en mi escoba desesperada a mi departamento mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, pensaba que la vida no valía la pena, quería suicidarme, pero no pude, no tenía suficientes agallas. Entonces decidí que envés de suicidarme podía largarme a un lugar en el que nadie me encontrara, donde la magia no existiera, y así todos pensarían que estaba muerta.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue hacer mis maletas y dejar una nota que dijera que me iba a suicidar.

Al principio iba a quemar mi baúl, pero algo más fuerte que mi voluntad me lo impidió, no le di importancia y apenas sentí que la manilla de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse desaparecí y aparecí en la estación de trenes. De ahí me largué para siempre a Duntswood, donde me cambié el nombre a Anna y me volví una mujer amarga, antipática y solitaria que lo único que tenía era una rutina normal y aburrida- Hagrid había escuchado el relato de Hermione con mucha atención, no podía creer que Hermione estuviera viva, era un milagro. Tampoco sabía que Hermione había sufrido tanto, pero en cuanto terminó el relato y rompió a llorar por segunda vez lo supo.

-Hermione... yo no sabía que habías tenido que pasar por tanta frustración, lo lamento mucho-Y así Hagrid abrazó a Hermione mientras lloraba hasta que se tranquilizó- Pero... ¿Qué te trajo hasta acá?

-Verás... Hace más o menos dos semanas me llegó una carta en donde me comunicaron que se llevaría a cabo la segunda reunión de curso.- Dijo entre sollozos.- Al principio dudé, pero me di cuenta que no perdía nada yendo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo después del accidente, me di cuenta que en el pueblo todos me odiaban, y para colmo pude abrir mi baúl con llave sin mi varita. Pensé que todo eso era una señal, por eso vine.

-Interesante... pero no comprendo como te pudo llegar una carta del colegio si todos pensaban que estabas muerta-Dijo Hagrid, pero no le dio mucha importancia y por lo tanto procedió rápidamente a contar como habían reaccionado sus amigos después del incidente.-Bueno, la verdad yo no estaba allí en el momento del accidente, pero Ron me contó lo que había sucedido:

Ellos no se percataron de tu ausencia apenas saliste huyendo, estaban totalmente desconcertados, de hecho Ginny se desmayó, pero Harry y Ron fueron más fuertes y apenas volvieron a la realidad corrieron detrás de ti. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero los dos sabían que a ti te había afectado mucho más lo ocurrido y que eras capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que vivir con la culpa por el resto de tu vida. Fue así que agarraron sus escobas y comenzaron a volar hacia tu casa. Pero cuando llegaron lo único que encontraron fue tu nota diciendo que ibas a volar en tu escoba hacia el fin del mundo por el resto de la eternidad- Hagrid también liberó una lágrima al final de su relato, pero antes que Hermione se diera cuenta, se paró y le dijo que era hora de volver y enfrentar su pasado de una buena vez.

-A eso vine Hagrid... a enfrentar mi pasado. La verdad me había arrepentido, porque no sabía donde ir hasta que apareciste tú. Gracias Hagrid, ahora... ¿Me podrías decir dónde te dirigías? Necesito que me acompañes hasta la reunión que va a ser mañana...

- La verdad... lo que estoy haciendo acá es confidencial, pero no tengo apuros, te puedo acompañar al departamento de Ron y Harry-Dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Ron y Harry viven juntos?!- Hermione nunca había estado más emocionada, encontrarse con sus viejos amigos otra vez era algo extremadamente fuerte para ella en esas circunstancias.

-Si, y hay muchas otras cosas sobre ellos que deberías saber. Te cuento como andan las cosas por allá en el tren OK?

-Está bien-A Hermione le volvieron a dar esos dolores estomacales de nervios, el momento se acercaba cada vez más, sentía un miedo incontrolable, pero a la vez una ansiedad irresistible.

Hagrid se dirigió hacia el mendigo que estaba pidiendo dinero al lado del banco en el que estaban sentados y le preguntó a que hora salía el próximo tren a G&F Weasley. Y el mendigo le dijo que uno partía en tres minutos más y el otro en la noche del día siguiente.

-Déme dos para el de ahora, Es un galleon por persona ¿cierto?

-Así es-Dijo el mendigo estirando la mano- Gracias por viajar en MagicPlacess express y que tenga buen viaje.

-Gracias a usted

Hermione estaba impactada, no tenía idea de que existía un expreso que no fuese el de Hogwarts y que hubiese un pueblo mágico. Pero Hagrid le contó que eso era nuevo, hacía unos tres años los hermanos de Ron, George y Fredd habían fundado una ciudad a ochenta KM. De Hogwarts, relativamente grande. De ahí el nombre G&F Weasley.

Hagrid y Hermione se dirigieron al andén 6 5/6 y atravesaron la pared como lo hacía Hermione en su juventud para llegar a Hogwarts en el andén 9 3/4. Y así los dos se subieron al tren que estaba apunto de partir.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que le faltaban todas sus cosas, pero Hagrid, leyéndole la mente le dijo que su equipaje estaba en el último vagón y que su cuenta en el motel ya había sido pagada. Entonces Hermione desconsertada, revisó su cartera y se dio cuenta que le faltaban US$30.

En el viaje, Hagrid le pidió la carta que le había llegado a Hermione del colegio, la leyó y dijo:

- A esto le faltan muchas frases, olvidaste que algunas cartas son a prueba de muggles Hermione. ¡Aparecium! (N/A: No recordaba un hechizo así, pero en el diccionario de Harry Potter aparece, dice que hace visible la tinta invisible)-Así, en un espacio en blanco apreció el resto de la carta:

_Srta., Hermione Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que el día viernes 8 de Septiembre de la semana sub.-siguiente se llevará a cabo la segunda reunión de ex-alumnos egresados el 2008 del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- casa Griffindor. Hermione, sé que no te acordarás de cómo llegar al reino de la magia y por ende no me molestaré en decirte donde se llevará a cabo la reunión. Cuando llegues a Londres quizás encuentres a Hagrid y él te traerá de vuelta, pero si no lo ves puedes hablar con el vendedor de boletos (un mendigo) y él te comunicará como llegar. _

_Contamos con su asistencia y colaboración._

_Atentamente jefa de la casa de Griffindor: Minerva MacGonagall_

Hermione no lo podía creer, aparecium era la frase que no podía recordar, y el mendigo... lo había visto tantas veces. Estuvo recorriendo por horas todo Londres buscando a algún mago cuando el maldito mendigo era la respuesta.

Hagrid tranquilizó a Hermione, pero él tampoco lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que MacGonagall no le hubiera comentado sobre que Hermione seguía viva?

Después de un tiempo de hablar, Hermione se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desconectada de la magia.

Harry se había transformado en un gran auror y se había casado con otra auror llamada Carole, pero se divorció después de tres años, o sea el año pasado porque seguía amando a Ginny. Así fue que cuando Carole lo echó de la casa, Harry se fue a vivir con Ron en G&F Weasley. Ahora Ginny esta comprometida, se va a casar con Steve Duberman y Harry no puede hacer nada al respecto, ella lo ama. Ha llorado mucho por esa causa. (N/A: Cami, disculpa si te molestó que haya usado a Steve Duberman, pero no encontré a otra persona)

Ron, aunque como tú sabes quería ser auror y no le alcanzó el puntaje por un punto, se había transformado en un gran periodista, trabajaba en el profeta y era un mujeriego solterón, salía con millones de mujeres a la vez, aunque hubo una que lo cautivó y casi lo lleva al matrimonio, pero terminó con ella en el altar cuando le preguntaron si aceptaba casarse con ella. Según él su destino no era casarse.

Ginny estudió sanación y ahora trabaja en el hospital San Mungo, En tres semanas más se va a casar con Steve Duberman, y como sabes Harry esta locamente enamorado de ella aunque ella le repite constantemente que lo quiere solo como amigo.

George y Fredd eran dueños del pueblo de G&F Weasley y se habían vuelto millonarios. Partieron vendiendo artefactos mágicos en el callejón Diagon y cada vez su tienda fue haciéndose más grande. Así invirtieron todo su dinero en éste pueblo del cual eran dueños.

Dumbledore se había casado con MacGonagall y pensaban los dos en jubilarse, ya estaban muy viejos.

Hagrid, por su parte, seguía siendo profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Había conocido a una mujer, mitad gigante de la cual se había enamorado. Ella daba clases de adivinación remplazando al centauro Firenze, quién había vuelto al bosque prohibido. Katie, la esposa de Hagrid, vivía con él en su cabaña.

-Bueno Hermione, si te contara de la vida de todos no terminaríamos nunca, en la reunión de curso te enterarás de todo por medio de mejores fuentes.

Así fue que los dos se quedaron dormidos en el tren hasta el día siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó y vio un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a G&F Weasley".

Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta que no haya pasado casi nada, pero era necesario saber como había seguido la vida de todos después del accidente.

¡Manden reviews plz! y les prometo que no me voy a demorar en actualizar.


	4. Hermione reacciona

_Dedicado a Magdalena Infante..._

* * *

Hagrid ayudó a Hermione a bajarse del tren, y luego se dirigieron al vagón de atrás a buscar el equipaje de Hermione. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Hagrid le dijo a Hermione lo ocupado que estaba y que no podría acompañarla al departamento de Harry y Ron. A Hermione no le gustó mucho lo que le dijo Hagrid, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya había desaparecido dejándole un mapa de G&F con una marca en el lugar del departamento. 

Hermione agarró todas sus cosas y se preguntó si había algún tipo de hechizo que la ayudara a acarrear todo. Fue entonces cuando vio a un par de maletas volando delante de una señora que las apuntaba con su varita mágica. Al principio le iba a preguntar cómo lo hacía, pero le dio vergüenza, prefirió consultar con su libro de encantamientos antes de que todos pensaran que era una idiota que no sabía hacer un hechizo básico. Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a hojear el libro rápidamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "_Wingardum Leviosa". _Ése era el hechizo correcto. Hermione agitó su varita mientras pronunciaba este hechizo y como resultado, todas sus cosas comenzaron a levitar delante de ella.

Ahora debía dirigirse al departamento de Ron, aunque quizás era mejor ir después. Si, eso era mejor, ahora deben estar durmiendo, apenas son las 6:00 AM. Fue así que comenzó a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Y aunque no pudo reconocer a nadie, se dio cuenta que mucha gente la miraba con cara de "¿Te conozco?".

Mientras recorría la ciudad, se dio cuenta que habían muchas cosas que deseaba tener. Como por ejemplo, una escoba nueva. Miraba el cielo y se daba cuenta que había millones de escobas volando. Era necesario tener una si iba a vivir allí. Luego se dio cuenta que necesitaría un espejo mágico para comunicarse con otros magos, si se encontraba en apuros lo iba a necesitar con urgencia. También iba a necesitar polvos flú para transportarse cuando fuese necesario. Todas esas cosas eran indispensables en la vida de un mago, pero para obtenerlas necesitaba dinero mágico. Así fue que decidió buscar trabajo. Pero... eso lo postergaría para unas semanas más, ahora debía ir a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Apenas Hermione entró al edificio, una voz le preguntó dónde se dirigía, ella le dijo extrañada que al 57 y automáticamente comenzó a elevarse hasta que llegó a este piso. Cuando se detuvo, Hermione vio el mapa y sus indicaciones: "Es el piso 57, departamento C". Así fue que caminó por el pasillo lentamente, muerta de dolor estomacal de nervios. No sabía como iban a reaccionar sus amigos, pero imaginaba que se alegrarían mucho de volver a verla.

No se había dado cuenta cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta "c" alzando la mano hacia el timbre lentamente mientras tiritaba. Tocó el timbre y se escuchó un "Ya voy". Hermione, estaba apunto de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. De repente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Hermione muerta de miedo comenzó a tiritar mucho más fuerte.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, apareció la figura de un hombre relativamente alto y de ojos azules, envuelto en una bata de baño y con su cabello pelirrojo mojado. Su rostro ya no tenía tantas pecas como antes, ahora tenía un poco de barba y el pelo corto.

Cuando vio a Hermione se quedó un rato mirándola, pero cuando confirmó consigo mismo que no la conocía le preguntó:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, preciosa?

- Yo, bueno, la, la verdad es que... Vine a darle un menaje del señor Harry Potter-Hermione trataba de sonreír, pero los nervios no se lo permitían. Como tampoco le permitían decir su verdadera identidad.

- Vamos linda, no te pongas nerviosa, dime... ¿Qué me quiere decir Harry?- Ron estaba seguro de que la conocía, pero su belleza no lo dejaba pensar muy bien.

-Harry dice que... bueno, la verdad es que no me acuerdo, jejeje... mmm...-Hermione lo único que quería era parecer normal, pero sentía tantos sentimientos a la vez, que le era imposible.

-Bueno, no importa, ¿Quieres salir algún di...?-Ron no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta porque Hermione se echó en sus brazos a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque desconcertado, Ron aprovechó y la abrazó también.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ron parecía un poco confundido, pero tener a una bella mujer como ella entre sus brazos era tremendamente apasionante para él.

Hermione se separó de los brazos de Ron y lo miró a los ojos- Ron... soy yo Hermione- Dijo al fin entre sollozos.

Ron la miró por horas asustadísimo, estaba totalmente desconcertado. Un largo silencio invadió el pasillo y el departamento hasta que a Ron le pareció imposible y le preguntó:

-Disculpa... ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-¡Soy yo, Ron! Hermione Grenger

- Harry... no juegues con ese tema, sigue siendo delicado ¿Cuándo se termina el efecto de la poción multijugos?

-¡No Ron, soy Hermione, no me suicidé, solo me largué de aquí!-Ahora Hermione estaba más desesperada que asustada. Ron no quería aceptar que estaba viva, y eso provocó que Hermione volviera a llorar más fuerte.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Yo tenía una amiga que se llamaba Hermione, era una mujer sumamente inteligente. Hasta que ocurrió un accidente que la trastornó provocando su muerte- Ron también se había puesto a llorar, de hecho casi no se le entendía lo que decía, sin embargo, su llanto se lo provocaba la rabia, se le podía notar en su forma de hablar.- Cuando se suicidó yo sufrí como nunca, me costó meses recuperarme. Ahora recién estoy volviendo a reconstruir mi vida y de repente llega una mujer que dice ser Hermione a mi puerta...

Al parecer Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Ron dio un portazo que la cortó. Los dos se echaron ahí mismo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, Ron no lo creía. Había sufrido por años en vano, mientras que Hermione había estado esperaba que Ron se alegrara y saltara de felicidad. Pero... es comprensible su reacción, después de todo, era verdad lo que decía.

Después de unos minutos de estar tirada en el pasillo, Hermione se paró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta. Pero cuando iba llegando al "ascensor" se dio cuenta que un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente estaba saliendo de éste y miró a Hermione preguntándose quién era, porqué lloraba y porqué lo miraba.

Hermione, envés de detenerse a hablar con él, salió corriendo temerosa de que reaccionara igual que Ron. Salió del edificio a toda velocidad y se sentó en una banca afuera a llorar.

Harry estaba realmente confundido, no comprendía la reacción de esa mujer y apenas llegó a su departamento se lo comentó a Ron desde la cocina mientras que éste se encontraba en su cuarto.

- Buenos días, Ron, me acaba de pasar algo muy raro...-Apenas entró, Harry se dirigió a la cocina a sacar algo de comer para luego ir a encontrarse con su amigo- Cuando iba llegando, una mujer me miró mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La verdad, me pareció familiar, pero cuando le iba a preguntar, ella...- Cuando estaba terminando su relato, llegó al cuarto de Ron y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, él también lloraba fuertemente.

- Harry... era Hermione, Hermione Grenger, está viva- Dijo Ron al fin entre sollozos. Mientras Harry lo miraba confundido.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Ella está muerta. ¿Recuerdas?-Al parecer, Harry estaba impresionado, sin embargo, a pesar de la seriedad de Ron, no le creía nada de lo que decía.

-¡Es verdad, mierda! ¡Te digo que es ella!-Ron se levantó de su cama y con los ojos rojos de furia agarró a Harry por la camisa y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry, le dio un abrazo para calmarlo. Y en ese momento reaccionó, era verdad... esa era Hermione Grenger, su mejor amiga que había muerto hace tantos años, estaba viva y lo había ido a visitar a su departamento.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Ron?-A Harry le había caído una lágrima, pero no había explotado como Ron.- ¿¡Qué le dijiste!?-Volvió a decir, pero esta vez gritando.

-Le dije que se fuera, le dije que era imposible que Hermione hiciera algo así y le cerré la puerta en las narices.

-Ron... estoy seguro que lo siente mucho, piensa todo lo que sufrió ese día, qué más querías que hiciera.

-No sé, pero debió haberla estado pasando de lo lindo no sé dónde, mientras nosotros sufríamos pensando que estaba muerta-Ron ya se había tranquilizado, pero seguía hablando con la misma furia.

- Si, lo sé, sé que lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero hay que darle otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad de explicarnos, además debe haber venido para quedase... no podemos evitarla para siempre.

-¡Otra oportunidad!, ¿¡Otra oportunidad Harry!? Pero de qué mierda estás hablando, ya le dimos otra oportunidad la noche del accidente y la desperdició diciendo que se había matado. Yo estoy dispuesto a no ir a la reunión si va ella. Es una perra literalmente. Nunca, y escúchame bien Harry, nunca la voy a perdonar. Aunque sea lo último que haga. (N/A: Sorry si me salió muy cursi o de teleserie, pero...)

-¡Ron! ¡Estamos hablando de Hermione! ¡Reacciona hombre! ¡Solía ser nuestra amiga! ¡Al menos tenemos que darle otra oportunidad! ¡Nadie está hablando de perdón!-Harry miró a Ron por un momento a los ojos respirando rápidamente y cansado por haber gritado tanto.

-Está bien, Harry, tranquilo, vamos a hablar con ella, pero nada más.

57 pisos más abajo, Hermione lloraba como nunca en la vida. "¡En qué estaba pensando cuando vine!, ¡Por qué no me hice caso cuando pensé en regresar! ¡Por qué Hagrid tenía que aparecer en la estación! ¡Porqué huí ese día y no me suicidé como lo dije en la carta! Soy una tonta con "T" mayúscula, soy una tonta, ¡En que pensaba cuando toqué ese timbre!- Pensó Hermione mientras lloraba con una fuerza increíble, y así fue llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que la miraban raro, sin embargo, nadie se molestó en consolarla. Así estuvo por horas, hasta que dos hombres salieron por la puerta con lentes oscuros.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se paró lista para salir corriendo, pero Harry levantó su varita, murmuró algo y Hermione se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Herm?-Harry, estaba apunto de romper a llorar, pero se contuvo.

-¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! Yo no quise, lo juro, Fue un error, lo sé- Cuando Harry y Ron salieron, ella ya se había tranquilizado, pero cuando Harry le habló, rompió a llorar de nuevo con mucha más fuerza arrodillándose a los pies de éstos.

-¡No seas patética! Suéltame el pantalón, perra- Ron ya no soportaba más, le costaba un mundo decir todas esas palabras, de hecho se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y tenía los ojos llorosos, pero con los lentes oscuros no se notaba.

Hermione se levantó y se tranquilizó, tenía los ojos rojos y seguía sollozando, pero no despegaba la mirada de Ron, quién recibió un golpe de Harry cuando dijo lo último.

-Herm, vinimos a darte una oportunidad para explicarnos todo...-Harry ya no soportaba las ganas de llorar, así fue que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y Hermione y Ron pudieron notarlo.

-Yo, en verdad quería matarme después del accidente, pero no pude. Así fue que me largué a un pueblo olvidado al oeste de Inglaterra, llamado Duntswood donde no existía la magia. Allí sufrí mucho, todos me odiaban y me gritaban cosas porque me había vuelto una mujer antipática, amarga y solitaria. Cuando recibí la carta de la reunión, me fui a Londres, y de ahí Hagrid me trajo hasta acá- Hermione seguía sollozando, esperaba que sus viejos amigos entendieran, pero ellos no le prestaron atención y siguieron mirándola con desprecio esperando algo más- ...Entonces llegué aquí y vine a buscarlos, pero nunca me imaginé que reaccionarían así. Perdón...

- ¿Nunca imaginaste que reaccionaríamos así?, nos hiciste sufrir en vano por años ¿y nunca pensaste que reaccionaríamos así? No te entiendo Herm, te juro que pensé que eras inteligente, bueno, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, puedes largarte de vuelta a tu pueblo y hacer como que nunca viniste y nosotros seguiremos pensando que estas muerta, porque... por lo menos para mí, estas totalmente muerta.-Ron dio media vuelta, avanzó unos pasos, luego volvió a girar y le gritó a Herm que no la quería ver en la reunión.

- Eso es justamente lo que pensaba hacer, adiós, fue un gusto volver a verlos muchachos-Hermione seguía llorando, pero esta vez más tranquila. Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Corrió por horas y horas, había dejado todo su equipaje en el departamento de Ron, pero... que importaba, detestaba su vida, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Lo mejor era volver a Duntswood de una vez como lo dijo Ron. Ron... Ron... él le había dicho perra y ella no había hecho nada para defenderse. ¿Le había dicho perra y ella no había hecho nada para defenderse? Algo andaba mal... ella no era así, si algo había aprendido en Duntswood, era a no hacerse la víctima, a defenderse, a no dejar que la pisotearan. ¿Qué importaba que lo golpeara y le quebrara un hueso? Si ya nos son mis amigos. Voy a volver Pens

Así fue que se hospedó en un hotel y se arregló allí para ir a la reunión, donde se vengaría de sus amigos por cómo la habían tratado...

* * *

_ Mmm... ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. En lo personal yo lo encontré bueno, pero en fin... También espero que hayan comprendido el motivo de la reacción de Ron y Harry, después de todo no iban a saltar de felicidad. _

_Leonysse Weasley: Gracias por el review. Ahí esta la reacción, quizás no es lo que tú esperabas pero es totalmente comprensible, ya expliqué porqué._

_Shagy Sirius: Gracias por tu consejo, en verdad me sirvió mucho. Y... también me gustaría que me explicaras las diferentes formas de explicar un diálogo. _

..._Gracias por los reviews._


	5. En la reunión

_Dedicado a Catalina Infante_

* * *

Hermione ya había terminado de arreglarse para la reunión, de hecho se disponía a bajar cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde ir. La Srta. MacGonagall tenía en mente que Harry y Ron la llevarían. Pero lamentablemente eso era imposible, ellos la odiaban. Fue así que decidió ir preguntando a la gente que pasaba por la calle si sabían algo de la reunión.

Después de unos minutos de estar parada ahí, vestida elegantemente esperando que la gente supiera algo, la había agotado. Pero Hermione no podía rendirse, si no iba, Ron y Harry iban a pensar que era una cobarde, que se había rendido, pero no era así, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante hasta el final. Pero qué más iba a hacer...

Ya había decidido no ir a la reunión, por mucho que quisiera, los recursos eran escasos, ni siquiera tenía una escoba en donde trasladarse. Fue entonces que divisó una luz parpadeante que descendía del cielo, una luz que poco a poco fue cobrando forma. Y fue recién cuando la luz aterrizó que Hermione se dio cuenta que era una escoba con luz. Pero no sólo tenía luz, sino que también tenía respaldo y un lugar especial para sentarse. Como una silla fusionada con una escoba.

-_¡Reparo! ¡Reparo! ¡Reparo! ¡Reparo!... _- El dueño de la escoba se bajó de esta, se agachó para estar más a su altura y comenzó a lanzar hechizos como loco para arreglarla, pero no daba resultado alguno.

- Disculpe señor... ¿Le podría hacer una pregunta?-Hermione le tocó el hombro y esperó a que éste se diera vuelta.

-Dime, pero rápido, estoy apurado-Dijo el hombre sin dejar de agitar la varita y decir "_¡Reparo!"_

- Verá... ahora tengo una reunión de curso y...-Dijo buscando su mirada. Ya que le incomodaba hablar con alguien que no la miraba. Sentía que no la estaban escuchando.

-Ve al grano, no tengo tiempo-La interrumpió.

- Es sólo que quería saber si usted sabía donde va a ser esa reunión-Dijo Hermione rezando porque dijera que sí.

- Si, yo voy para allá y estamos atrasados. No me gusta llegar atrasado ¿La esposa de quién eres?

- No soy esposa de nadie, yo solía ir en ese curso- Hermione estaba apunto de saltar de felicidad, pero no de llorar, porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo te llamas? Quizás sean diferentes reuniones...- Al fin el hombre se había aburrido de intentar arreglar la escoba. Al parecer era imposible. Además la conversación se ponía interesante.

- Si, yo soy Hermione Granger. Y si no me equivoco tú eres... ¡Neville Longbottom!-Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada. Le alegraba poder probar concretamente al fin que iban los dos en el mismo curso.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas tomando el pelo? Es muy fácil leer la mente. Además, te salió mal el truco de engañarme, porque Hermione Granger murió hace años.

- No Neville, yo soy Hermione Granger, te lo juro, no morí. Solo me hice pasar por muerta, pero ahora he vuelto- Hermione ya no estaba tan feliz, Neville nunca le iba a creer que ella era Hermione. Sus esperanzas estaban apunto de acabarse.

- Mira... estoy perdiendo tiempo, voy muy atrasado. Te dejo ir conmigo si reparas mi escoba. La verdadera Hermione era muy inteligente, hubiera sabido como repararla.

- No hay ningún problema, déjame ver que es lo que estas haciendo mal y te la arreglo- ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Apenas se acordaba de los hechizos básicos.

Hermione comenzó a pensar: En su libro de encantamientos decía que el hechizo _Reparo _servía para reparar cosas rotas o averiadas. Y lo que se deseaba reparar debía decirlo en latín al principio del hechizo. Como por ejemplo: _Oculus reparo. _(N/A: Sé nunca han leído algo así en Harry Potter, pero en la enciclopedia de los magos aparece)

Es obvio Neville, tú no estas diciendo el hechizo completo. Lo que deberías hacer es esto: _¡Escubus volendium reparo!- _En ese momento la luz dejó de parpadear y la escoba se comenzó a elevar.

- La verdad es que es un error tonto que me da vergüenza haber cometido, sin embargo, aunque no creo que seas Hermione, las promesas son las promesas. Ven conmigo- Así Hermione se subió y comenzaron a volar por el cielo oscuro a toda velocidad. Iban media hora atrasados.

Neville poco a poco fue aterrizando la escoba hasta que tocó el suelo. Cuando se bajaron, Hermione pudo observar una casa muy grande pintada de rojo con amarillo y un letrero muy grande que decía: "Casa Griffindor". Al frente habían unos estacionaesobas, como le decían allí. Que consistía en un tubo delgado donde se metían las escobas y sólo con un hechizo de alohomora con una clave personal podía abrirse.

Neville y Hermione entraron a la casa y se separaron al instante. Hermione lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigos o... ex-amigos, y los encontró por fin sentados en una mesa, tomando cerveza, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Aunque Hermione pudo notar una sonrisa de parte de Harry cuando la vio.

Hermione se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de solucionar las cosas, volver a ser amigos o simplemente escuchar que Ron le pidiera perdón. Pero cuando los saludó, supo que eso iba a ser imposible.

-Hola Ron, hola Harry-Dijo Hermione amablemente. Pero estos no le respondieron. Hicieron como que no existía.

- Miren... yo solo quería pedirles disculpas, sé que hice mal cuando me fui. Es que pensé que lo que había hecho esa noche era más imperdonable que lo que hice al irme. Pero... no por eso tengo que aceptar que me insulten diciéndome "perra".- Ron la comenzó a mirar con furia y Harry seguía mirando la pared, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos respondía.

- ¿Escuchas algo Harry, creo que escuché una voz?- Dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

- Sí, creo, era como la voz de Hermione. Pero ella esta muerta. Así que no sé, debe ser nuestra imaginación- Respondió Harry resaltando la palabra "muerta".

- Quizás debamos dejar de tomar tantas cervezas.-Volvió a decir Ron.

- Ya... por favor. No se comporten como niños. Resolvamos esto como gente civilizada-Dijo Hermione un poco enojada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso quieres que te perdonemos? Porque lamento decirte que Hermione Granger murió para siempre. Ahora no eres más que una desconocida para nosotros. Así que lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más- Ron estaba más que enfurecido. Qué moral tenía ella para decirnos que nos comportáramos como gente civilizada.

- Esta bien, pero antes de irme quiero que me pidas disculpas por lo que me dijiste-Dijo Hermione más enfurecida aún que Ron.

- El pedirte disculpas significaría que me arrepiento de lo que dije. Pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.-Dijo Ron mirándola con desprecio.

- Bueno, tú te la buscaste- Hermione levantó su varita y lo trató de convertir a Ron en perro, pero hacía tantos años que no practicaba ese hechizo que al hacerlo ella se quedó completamente desnuda con un cartel colgado al cuello que decía "perra".

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos la miraban. Entonces se quitó el cartel del cuello y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa. Pero cuando salió, se dio cuenta que había más gente afuera que se quedó mirándola. Fue entonces que rompió a llorar y salió corriendo detrás de la casa, donde había unos arbustos.

Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, llorando sin ropa detrás de unos arbustos. Hasta que vio una sombra que se acercaba. Al principio iba a salir corriendo, pero no podía ir más allá. Estaba cerrado y Hermione estaba acorralada. No le quedó más que esperar la segunda humillación más grande de su vida.

-Herm...-Dijo Harry

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mi?-Respondió Herm entre sollozos.

- No, quiero hablar con tigo, pero necesitas vestirte para eso- Dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras levantaba su varita- _¡Telafem!- _El cuerpo de Hermione fue envuelto por el vestido que traía puesto antes.

-Gracias Harry- Le respondió mientras dejaba de derramar lágrimas- Ahora... ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Bueno...- Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione- Quería pedirte perdón de parte de Ron. Bueno y yo también quería pedirte perdón.

- Acepto tus disculpas, pero... ¿Por qué me pides disculpas? Hace un momento dijiste que estaba muerta para ti y para Ron.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sigo pensando lo mismo. Hermione esta muerta y no sé quien eres tú- Harry la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que Hermione estaba totalmente confundida,- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- Hermione sonrió al fin y le extendió la mano a Harry.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy en una reunión de curso, si quieres puedes acompañarme y presentarte ante todos.

- Me encantaría, es usted muy amable-Harry se paró y le extendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a pararse.

* * *

Bueno, en general quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por la demora de este capítulo. Pero es que no he tenido tiempo.

Shagy Sirius: Gracias por los consejos que me diste acerca de cuando los personajes hablan. Pero el mejor es el clásico, como aparece en este capítulo. A propósito, estoy leyendo un fic tuyo, es el de Lily y James, te voy a dejar un review cuando tenga tiempo. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews adiós.

Leonysse Weasley: Bueno, como te darás cuenta ese capítulo no tiene mucho de reunión. Pero el próximo lo tendrá y vamos a ver que pasará con Ron cuando descubra que Harry se "reconcilió" con Hermione.

En el próximo capítulo...

· ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¡¡No quiero volverla a ver a ella ni a ti!!! ¡Ándate de mi casa!!

· Bueno... me gustaría que sepas porque Ron se comporta de esa manera... Él sufrió mucho más que cualquier otro cuando te "suicidaste" porque...

· Harry... ¿Me ayudarías a buscar trabajo?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Volvemos a vernos"

Manden reviews...


	6. Harry y Hermione, lazos de amistad

_Dedicado a Adela Figueroa _

* * *

- Harry, sabes que ya no tengo muchas ganas de entrar- Dijo Herm deteniéndose justo cuando Harry estiraba la mano para girar la manilla- Todos van a pensar que soy una prostituta de la calle, a menos que Ron les haya contado que yo soy Hermione. Aunque sería peor, pensarían que yo, Hermione me convertí en una prostituta. 

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ninguna puta hace un hechizo en medio de las fiestas para promocionarse. Estoy seguro que saben que fue un hechizo mal hecho-Dijo en tono de consolación, Harry- Ahora, entremos a esa fiesta.

-¡Alto! Es que... no quiero que piensen que no sé hacer hechizos tan fáciles.... Además... ¡Me vieron desnuda, Harry! ¡¿No sabes lo humillante que es eso?!

- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Pero es necesario que aclares todo si quieres vivir aquí- Hubo un silencio en el que los dos estuvieron callados pensando.- ¡Y si imaginas que son cerdos desnudos! -Dijo Harry como la última esperanza. Pero al ver la cara de Hermione cuando dijo esto se volvió a desesperanzar...

-Hubo un rato de silencio en el que los dos estuvieron sentados en la acera pensando hasta que Harry se paró de golpe y dijo. ¡¿Qué tal si solo escuchan tu voz?!

-Bien pensado Harry, pero no tenemos altavoz.

- Dime Herm... ¿Cómo crees que esta cantando esa mujer tan alto si ni siquiera tiene un micrófono?- Dijo Harry con un tono obvio apuntando la casa.

- Je-je-je. Es que se me han olvidado un par de hechizos en estos años.

-¿Un par?

-Bueno, bueno, más de un par, unos cuantos- Pero Harry seguía mirándola con cara de "¿Segura?".

-Ya si, muchos. Montones de hechizos. Que querías si he abierto dos veces un libro en 6 años...- De repente salió Ron de la casa.

Estuvieron mirándose por mucho rato. Los tres se preguntaban cosas distintas hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio.

- Ha-Ha-Harry, ¿Porqué te demoras tanto?... Vamos, acompáñame. Vamos a ver un video nostálgico de nosotros en Hogwarts- Dijo Ron sin despegar su mirada asesina de Hermione, aunque hacía como si no existiese.

- Lo lamento Ron, es solo que a Hermione le da vergüenza entrar por el incidente. No la quiero dejar sola- Dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione con un poco de miedo.

- No Harry, no te preocupes, anda. Yo me voy a ir. Ya habrá otra ocasión para decirles a todos quién soy- Hermione se soltó de Harry mientras miraba la mirada asesina de Ron que esta vez se dirigía a Harry.

Ron volvió a abrir la puerta y le indicó a Harry que pasara. Pero de repente una escoba aterrizó bruscamente detrás de ellos. Y una mujer pelirroja se bajó de ella para correr a toda velocidad hacia Ron.

Ginny se había dejado el pelo largo como lo tenía antes y al igual que Ron, ya no tenía tantas pecas.

Como estaba oscuro, Los chicos no la pudieron reconocer al instante. Pero cuando la pudieron ver, se dieron cuenta de que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Ginny, ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Ron asustado.

- Es Steve - Ginny miró a Hermione y a Harry un instante, pero se dio cuenta que no había tiempos para preguntas- ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Ron!-Volvió a decir entre sollozos agarrando a Ron y llevándoselo a la calle, donde estaba tirada la escoba.

Hermione se sentía aliviada, aunque de todas formas, un poco mal por esa mujer que parecía ser Ginny. Pero por alguna razón, Harry había reaccionado muy extrañamente. Parecía angustiado, se había quedado totalmente paralizado y Hermione pensó que tenía que ver con su amor hacia Ginny

-Harry, sé todos los problemas que tienes. Sé que estuviste casado y que te divorciaste porque seguías queriendo a Ginny. Me lo contó Hagrid- Cuando Harry escuchó esto se quedó mirándola confundido.

- No sé cómo sabe esto Hagrid. Apenas lo veo. Pero es verdad. Herm, yo estoy locamente enamorado de Ginny. Y yo sé porqué esta llorando así. Yo sé que le pasa a Steve- Harry estaba angustiadísimo. Estaba paralizado. El único movimiento de su cuerpo era su boca.

- Harry... Si hiciste lo que creo que hiciste. Te juro que... te juro que... - Herm miraba a Harry asustada, sin embargo, no sabía que decirle a Harry si él le decía que le había hecho algo a Steve. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera enojarse con él. Quizás asustarse.

- Herm, te juro que yo no quise. Esto no estaba planeado. La idea era que él tomara esa poción un día antes del matrimonio y que le diera una simple fiebre. Y así tener más tiempo para volver a conquistarla- Dijo Harry acercándose a Herm, mientras esta retrocedía.

-¡Pero Harry!, ¿¡te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!? O sea... ¿¡Qué pasaría si ese hombre muere por tu culpa!? Te pueden llevar preso a Traskanán o como se diga...- Hermione ya había derramado una lágrima

- Es Askaban, Herm y... ¡Me gustaría que me escucharas!- Dijo Harry agarrándola y explotando al fin.- Herm, tú debes entender, o sea... yo renuncié a mi matrimonio por ella. ¡No me puede hacer esto! Lo único que quería era que Ginny terminara con Steve y que anduviera conmigo- Harry se puso a llorar fuertemente en el hombro de Hermione.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados hasta que Harry se calmó. En ese momento, escucharon aplausos dentro de la casa. Eso significaba que el video ya había terminado. Esa era la oportunidad. No había tiempo que perder.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a una ventana en el costado de la casa. La abrieron y Hermione sacó su varita.

-Bueno, Herm, cuando quieras. Pero no te demores mucho. El hechizo es "sonorus" y debes agitar la varita tres veces- Explicó Harry.

-Gacias- Hermione se concentró, cerró los ojos y pronunció claramente "sonorus" con un tono grave agitando la varita de izquierda a derecha tres veces.

- ¿Ahora, Harry?-Preguntó Hermione, aunque la voz le sonaba como un pito.

- No, Herm. Debes pronunciar el hechizo en un tono de voz normal y más despacio. La varita debe estar a la altura de tu estómago y con el brazo bien estirado.

- Esta bien, había olvidado todas esas cosas- Dijo Hermione, mientras hacía todo lo que le había dicho Harry- _¡Sonorum!- _Pero tampoco le resultó. Y tuvo que intentarlo dos veces más para que le funcionara. Y justo cuando logró hacerlo, la gente ya se paraba para irse a sus casas.

- ¡Esperen!- Dijo Hermione alterada y con muchísimo volumen por una esquina de la ventana provocando que todos se quedaran quietos y callados para escuchar a Hermione- Bue-bue-bueno, emm... jajaja Estoy un poco nerviosa jaja. Es que, quería partir por decirles a todos que soy Hermione Granger y... estoy viva. Ya que muchos suponen que estoy muerta, porque... eso dije que pasó. Me hice pasar por muerta, ja-ja-ja ¿No es chistoso?. Emm... bueno, de ahora en adelante voy a vivir aquí y quiero paz de parte de todos. Me gustaría que me acojan y... bueno también decirles que ya no soy tan inteligente, olvidé todos mis conocimientos. Y por eso es que me desnudé, fue un hechizo mal hecho. Bueno, eso es todo... Adiós y... nos vemos mañana- Todos se habían quedado atónitos con la noticia de Hermione, hasta la señora gorda del retrato, quien también estaba allí, (indignada porque no la habían dejado cantar).

- Bien, Hermione, estuviste bien. Estuviste fantástica. Ahora...- Harry no pudo terminar ya que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-...ahora nos vamos antes de que todos salgan y me empiecen a hacer preguntas.

-Ya, cálmate. _¡Alohomora7322!- _Dijo Harry. Y cuando Hermione se preguntó donde estaba la escoba, Harry volvió a decir-_¡Accio escoba!- _Entonces la escoba apareció en las manos de Harry- Vámonos de aquí, Herm.

Así, los dos se subieron en la escoba y comenzaron a volar.

Mientras volaban, Hermione pensaba que no sabía si enojarse con Harry y decepcionarse de él o hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de todo... por su culpa, el novio de Ginny estaba grave en el hospital. Aunque... no era su intención, el solo deseaba una inofensiva fiebre antes del matrimonio para tener más tiempo para conquistar nuevamente a Ginny. Sí, no era culpa de Harry, además, el era la única persona que la apoyaba. Lo correcto era perdonarlo.

- Harry, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para enfrentar cualquier problema que tengas con la ley sobre lo que pasó con Steve.

- Gracias Herm, en verdad gracias. Lo único que te pido es no decirle a nadie que yo tuve algo que ver. ¿Está bien?- Hermione pudo notar una sonrisa de parte de Harry.

-Esta bien- Dijo Hermione no tan convencida- Bueno, cambiando de tema... Como sabrás, pienso quedarme a vivir aquí y para eso necesitaré trabajo... Harry... ¿Me ayudarías a buscar trabajo?

- Si, supongo que sí, pero... casi no recuerdas ningún hechizo. Sería muy difícil encontrar trabajo. Aunque... si sigues igual de responsable e inteligente que antes, podría ponerte al día con todo lo que olvidaste- Harry se alegró por poder ayudar a Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que seguía queriéndola mucho.

-Sí, sí, estoy segura de que podré. Lo tengo casi todo guardado en la cabeza, solo me falta volver a ponerlo en práctica.

Harry aterrizó al frente del edificio y se bajó. Pero se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba de una forma extraña.

- Emm... Harry... Estoy hospedándome en un hotel. Además, a Ron no le gustará que me quede aquí.

-Si, tienes razón, pero... él llegará tarde. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato a conversar, practicar hechizos, buscar trabajo, etcétera. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y me imagino que tú también.

- Esta bien, además tienes razón- Hermione sonrió y entró con Harry al edificio.

Estuvieron horas conversando de sus vidas. Harry había quedado sorprendido por todas las anécdotas que le contaba Hermione sobre Duntswood. Y Hermione ya odiaba a Carole por todo la tristeza que, según Harry, le había hecho pasar y... aunque quizás no era así, Harry hacía que ella pareciera una víbora. La conversación estaba llegando a su fin. Hermione había decido irse cuando la asaltó la última duda.

- Oye, hay alguna razón en especial por la que Ron me odie de esa forma. Es decir, tú ya me perdonaste y él no.

- Bueno Hermione, ya es hora de que lo sepas... a estas alturas yo creo que da lo mismo. Aunque no me parece correcto decírtelo yo- Harry estaba confuso, no sabía si decirle o no decirle. Pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-¡Ya, suéltalo de una vez!

- Él sufrió mucho más que cualquier otro cuando te "suicidaste" porque...- Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la figura de Ron apareció en el lugar de la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a verla a ni a ella ni a ti!!! ¡Ándate de mi casa!!- Ron estaba más que enfurecido, se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas cuando vio a Harry y a Hermione acostados en la cama juntos.

- No, Ron, puedo explicarlo, yo...- Dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente angustiada, pero nuevamente alguien fue interrumpido.

- ¡Cállate y sal de mi casa! ¡Tú también traidor!- Gritó, esta vez mirando a Harry- ¡Harry, te odio! No puedo creer que haya pensado que eras mi amigo.

- Pero Ron...- Al parecer ya se había hecho una costumbre interrumpir a la persona que estaba hablando en ese trío. Esta vez, Hermione fue interrumpida por Harry.

- No, Hermione, deja que se tranquilice. Hay que darle tiempo para que piense bien en todo lo que ha dicho desde que llegaste- Ron miraba al suelo, mientras que con su varita apuntaba a la puerta indicándoles que se fueran. Parecía que estaba llorando.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho. Al parecer sigue habiendo algo de atracción de Ron hacia Hermione. Y... ¿Qué le habrá pasado con Steve? ¿Será tan grave como para sentenciar a Harry en Askaban? Bueno... eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Shagy Sirius: Sigo esperando a que actualices tu fic... Sigue escribiendo por fa. Gracias

Leonysse Weasley: Me alegra que te guste el fic. Y... ahora ves que hay otra razón por la que Ron se comporta así. Supongo que ya sospechas algo. De hecho es un poco obvio. Pero... de este fic puedes esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_· ¡Sra. MacGonagall! ¿¡Qué hace aquí?_

_· Mi hermano tiene razón en odiarte de esa manera. ¿¡No ves por el difícil momento que estoy pasando!? Y tú lo arruinas más... Estas enferma de la mente._

_· Ginny, yo sé quién pudo ser el responsable del accidente de Steve..._


	7. Las cosas no son tan fáciles Adiós...

A Ximena Urra

* * *

-... Harry, lamento mucho que Ron se haya enojado así contigo siendo yo la culpable...- Harry y Hermione volaban al hotel "Molly" _(N/A: Fredd y George Weasley lo fundan en memoria de su madre, Molly Weasley)_, mientras que le comentaba a Harry lo culpable que se sentía por haber roto su amistad con Ron.

- Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes. Ya se le pasará- Dijo Harry consolándola

- Pero Harry, por mi culpa ya no sabes donde vas a vivir.- Dijo Hermione bajándose se la escoba.

-¡Te digo que no te preocupes! ¡Conozco a Ron como a la palma de mi mano! Estoy seguro de que mañana o pasado mañana vendrá a pedirnos disculpas.

- ¿Pero qué pasaría si no?, si te siguiera odiando por toda la vida. Todo sería mi culpa y nunca me lo perdonaría- Hermione ya no sabía que decir para hacer que Harry se diera cuenta de la culpa que sentía. Necesitaba tranquilizar su conciencia. - Harry, déjame hacer algo para compensarte...- Cuando Hermione dijo esto, Harry se detuvo y miró a Hermione como si le fuera a decir algo muy importante.

- Mira Hermione, a mi no me importa que Ron se haya enojado conmigo por tu culpa. Pero si te hace sentir mejor hacer algo para compensarme...

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Dímelo.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir una carta de amor para Ginny?- Harry se sonrojó al decir esto. Quizás hace algunos años no le habría importado. Pero ya le había perdido mucha confianza a Hermione.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja Por supuesto. Sería un gusto. Pero... ¿No crees que sería un poco inapropiado enviársela ahora, con todo esto de Steve?

- No pienso mandársela ahora. Solo quiero... tener una carta modelo para escribir otras en el futuro. Ya sabes...

-Está bien, pero te advierto que he perdido mi habilidad para esas cosas. De hecho, no creo poder ayudarte mucho.

-No importa.

Harry y Hermione entraron a la habitación riendo, hasta que Harry se sentó en la cama y levantó la varita poniéndose más serio.

_- ¡Accio!-_ Al decir esto Harry, apareció una mochila de la cual sacó un pergamino y una pluma- Este poema se lo robé a Ron, lo encontré guardado en su baúl. Dime qué opinas...

_Cada vez que despierto, veo tu rostro en el sol que sale por las montañas._

_Cada vez que vuelo en mi escoba, veo tu cuerpo jugando entre las nubes._

_Cada vez que como, veo dibujada tu silueta en mis papas fritas._

_Cada vez que pienso, estas ahí acompañando mis ideas._

_Cada vez que duermo, sueño con tu boca jugando con la mía._

_Y cada vez que estoy contigo, mi corazón enloquece, dejándome sin aliento._

-¿Qué te parece Herm? Sé objetiva. Creo que la última parte está muy cursi...- Hermione estaba mirando a Harry como hipnotizada. Algo que no era su voluntad, la movía hacia él.

-Herm, Herm, ¿Estás ahí?- Harry comenzó a asustarse, Hermione estaba apunto de cometer el segundo error más grande de su vida- No Herm, tú...- Fue entonces cuando Hermione se lanzó encima de Harry y acercó sus labios a los de él hasta que se juntaron.

- ¡Hermione! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- Dijo Harry soltándose bruscamente de Hermione.

- Lo lamento Harry, yo. Es que el poema está muy bueno. Jejeje- Respondió Hermione nerviosa y arrepentida.

- No, Herm, no me parece gracioso. Bueno, no importa. Lo importante es saber lo que sientes por mí- Dijo Harry tranquilizándose.

- No, no, somos amigos, es solo que me confundí, yo, yo no quise, en serio, debo irme- Hermione salió corriendo por la puerta, tapándose la boca. Estaba apunto de romper a llorara nuevamente.

Harry se había dado cuenta recién del porqué de la reacción de Hermione, pero aún así, no quiso detenerla, sabía que era mejor que reflexionara un poco. Así fue que se preparó para dormir.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba por la calle. ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de Harry?... No, no puede ser, cuando lo besé me di cuenta que no fue lo mismo que cuando besé a... a... Ron. Cuando lo besé a él, me sentí como en el cielo, como en el paraíso. Y definitivamente eso no me pasó con Harry. Pero... ¿Por qué lo besé? Habrá sido que estaba muy necesitada, bueno, hace años que no beso a nadie, no me extrañaría que fuera eso. ¡Lo tengo! Fue eso junto con el poema... ¡El poema! Ese poema fue escrito por Ron hace años... No estoy enamorada de Harry sino del autor de ese poema Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, Hermione se dio cuenta que dos hombres se acercaban hacia ella.

- ¿Tú eres la famosa Hermione?- Preguntó uno de los hombres

- Emm... sí ¿Por qué?- Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

- ¿Qué haces caminando sola a estas horas de la madrugada? - Dijo el otro mientras levantaba la varita.

- No sé, la verdad es que es una larga historia- Dijo Hermione asustada buscando su varita.

- ¿Andas con efectivo?- Preguntó uno apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

- No, por favor, no tengo nada, lo juro- Hermione comenzó a desesperarse, no encontraba su varita, estaba muerta.

- Que lástima..._ ¡Desmaius!- _Hermione se cubrió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para caer al suelo. Pero después de unos segundos de estar esperando que algo pasara, abrió los ojos y vio a Ron apuntando su varita al suelo, donde se encontraban los dos tipos.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ron guardando su varita.

- Si, gracias a ti. Apareciste justo a tiempo- Dijo Hermione nerviosa e inocentemente.

- Si, bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron

- No sé, quise salir a dar una vuelta ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo...- Dijo Ron- ¿Harry está durmiendo contigo? – Preguntó Ron, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso, rápidamente volvió a decir -Quiero decir, ¿Está quedándose contigo? Tú me entiendes.

- Si, quiero decir no, o sea está en otra habitación- Mintió Hermione para que Ron no sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

- Ah. Mejor vete a tu hotel, es peligroso estar a estas horas paseando por aquí sola.

- ¿Y acompañada?- Dijo Hermione tímidamente mientras rezaba porque respondiera lo que ella quería.

- Eso es más seguro...- Ron miró a Hermione nervioso, por dentro quería reconciliarse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía- Lo lamento Herm, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles- Ron dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

- Lo sé, lo sé- Susurró Herm dando media vuelta también, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Herm... Herm...- Susurró Harry para despertar a Hermione.

- Si sé, las cosas no son fáciles. Eso es tan obvio- Dijo Hermione despertándose.

- Hermione despierta, vamos a al hospital a ver a Ginny- Dijo Harry ignorando lo que decía Hermione.

- Sí, sí, ya voy. Solo un rato más ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las siete de la mañana. Ya es hora de levantarse.

- ¡Las siete! ¡¿Qué persona normal se levanta a las siete el sábado?! ¡He dormido apenas tres horas! Y tú también, quizás un poco más.

- Vamos, Hermione, por favor levántate.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo haré. Pero antes te tengo que contar algo- Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama y despertando ya un poco más- Quizás tú ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero el beso que te di anoche fue porque me había enamorado de ese poema, o del autor.

- Si, Herm, ya me había dado cuenta.

- Anoche me asaltaron y él me rescató. Conversamos un poco, creo que la cosa va mejorando. En unos días más me habrá perdonado.

- ¡Que bien, Herm! Pero como lo acabas de decir, nada es tan fácil. Todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Como lo acabo de decir? ¿Cuándo lo dije?

- Un poco antes de que despertaras- Dijo Harry. Luego se paró y destapó de las frazadas- Ya, levántate.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al centro de Londres, a una tienda abandonada cuyo letrero decía "Purge y Dowse, S.A. Una vez al frente de esta tienda, Harry se acercó al único maniquí que había en la vitrina y lo salud

- Hola, venimos a ver Steve Duberman- Harry agarró la mano de Hermione y atravesó con ella la ventana después de que el maniquí había asentido con la cabeza.

Una vez en el hospital se dirigieron rápidamente a recepción, donde Harry le preguntó a la señora por Steve Duberman.

- Está en el tercer piso, habitación 345- Dijo la señora sin siquiera mirarlos, ni buscar el nombre.

-Gracias- Dijo Hermione mirando el cartel gigante de arriba donde decía "Envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas... tercer piso"

- ¡En el tercer piso esta la gente envenenada, Harry! Estamos en problemas o mejor dicho, tú estas en problemas- Decía Hermione alterada mientras caminaba con Harry hacia las puertas dobles por un extraño tipo de ascensor que venía a continuación al lado derecho.

- ¿Cuántos tipos de ascensores hay?- Preguntó Hermione al pensar en el ascensor de su hotel y el del edificio de Ron.

- Solo dos, es que el del edificio de Ron esta recién inventado, pero este es más rápido.

Al entrar al ascensor una voz les preguntó: ¿Qué piso? Y Harry respondió tres por favor. Y en seguida se encontraron en el piso tres, aunque Hermione sentía una extraña sensación de náuseas en el estómago.

Siguieron caminando rápidamente por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 345 donde se encontraba Ginny, Ron y otras dos personas más alrededor de la camilla de Steve, quien estaba seguía inconsciente.

Al entrar Hermione y Harry; Ron y Ginny les dirigieron una mirada asesina. Aunque la de Ron parecía más pasiva.

- Hola, creo que mejor me voy. Dijo Hermione al darse cuenta del ambiente que habían causado con Harry al entrar ahí. Pero al dar la media vuelta, Harry la sujetó del brazo.

- Hola Ginny , ella es Hermione, Hermione Granger. ¿La recuerdas? Eran íntimas antes de que se "muriera" Pero como ya sabrás esta viva-Dijo Harry haciéndose el chistoso.

- Si, hola Gin, bueno como ya te dijeron. Yo soy Hermione, y... venimos a ver cómo esta Steve. Jejeje- Dijo Hermione nerviosa, mientras se daba cuenta que nadie la escuchaba. La señora, que parecía ser la madre de Steve rezaba el rosario sin escuchar nada, y el otro hombre que parecía ser su hermano menor estaba dormido. Mientras que Ron y Ginny miraban furiosos a Harry y a Hermione - Emm... hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, estás... ¿Más delgada?- Dijo Hermione haciéndose la amable.

- Estúpida- Susurró Ginny volviendo a abrir la revista que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Oye! Escuché eso ¿Qué te crees?- Preguntó Hermione cambiando bruscamente de nerviosa a enojada.

- Mi hermano tiene razón en odiarte de esa manera. ¿¡No ves por el difícil momento que estoy pasando!? Y tú lo arruinas más... Estas enferma de la mente- Dijo Ginny parándose y saliendo de la habitación. Mientras que Ron iba tras ella.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron el los puestos que habían ocupado Ginny y Ron, sin decir una palabra. De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció una anciana

- ¡Sra. MacGonagall! ¿¡Qué hace aquí?- Harry se paró alterado.

- ¡Hermione, que gusto me da verte! Aunque no puedo felicitarte por la actitud que tuviste al irte y hacerte pasar por muerta. Jajaja- la señora MacGonagall estaba mucho más baja que antes, tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón.

- Lo sé- Dijo Hermione parándose a abrazar a la señora MacGonagall

- Ho, con los años me he puesto muy sentimental- Dijo la señora MacGonagall derramando una lágrima. Todos rieron

- Bueno, ¿Me puede decir qué la trae por aquí?- Dijo Harry aún confundido.

- Harry, estamos reuniendo a los mejores aurors para una misión. Debes ir.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué consiste? ¿Dónde es? ¿Por qué justo ahora?- Dijo Harry completamente alterado.

- Lo lamento Harry, es confidencial, te lo dirán en el camino a Francia- Dijo MacGonagall sentándose, cansada por haber hablado tanto.

- ¡¿Francia?!- Gritaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Si, ahora mismo, así que despídete Harry.

Harry y Hermione estaban impactados. En la habitación se infundió un profundo silencio interrumpido por las oraciones de la Sra. Duberman, quien no se había dado cuenta que la Sra. MacGonagall había aparecido.

- Bueno Herm, así es mi trabajo, en el momento más inoportuno aparecen estas misiones. Lamento tener que dejarte sola, pero volveré lo antes posible- Harry y Hermione se dieron un largo abrazo hasta que la señora MacGonagall se acercó a Harry, cerró los ojos, se concentró y dijo "Aparición"

MacGonagall y Harry se hicieron humo. Mientras que Hermione dijo "Adiós, amigo"

* * *

Bueno ojalá que les guste este capítulo... lamento no poner la frase que dije que iba poner. Creo que era:

· "Ginny, yo sé quién pudo ser el responsable del accidente de Steve"

Lamento, también haberme demorado tanto en este capítulo, es que me bloqueé por mucho tiempo, pero al fin luz.

Sigan leyendo y mandando reviews.

En el próximo capítulo:

·


	8. recuerdos 1

A Rocío Troncoso

* * *

Ron y Ginny entraron a la habitación pretendiendo ignorar a Hermione y a Harry, pero fue imposible ya que Harry no estaba y Hermione era la única disponible para preguntar dónde estaba. Así que antes de que Ginny dijera algo inapropiado, Ron habló.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- Dijo en un tono cortante, pero Hermione se limitó a responderle- ¿¡Dónde esta Harry!?- Repitió, pero esta vez con rabia, ya que la idea de ignorar al otro era de él.

- ¿Qué te importa?- Dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de la revista que leía.

- La verdad es que no me importa, ¿Por qué me habría de interesar saber dónde esta ese imbécil? Por mí que se muera- Ron no podía seguir usando la técnica de ignorar, así que decidió provocarla.

- Dime Ron, ¿Crees que los dementors vengan a buscar a Hermione para llevársela a Azkaban ahora que volvió al mundo de la magia? Ya sabes... por lo de esa noche- Ginny a veces podía ser muy insensible y desubicada con la gente que le había hecho daño. Pero esta vez de verdad se había pasado de la raya- Hay que ser descarado para volver aquí como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿verdad?- Hermione se había parado de su asiento, atormentada cuando le vinieron todos esos recuerdos a la cabeza. Cuando salió corriendo de la sala, Ron miró con repugnancia a Ginny poniendo una cara de "¿¡Qué mierda dijiste!?" y salió corriendo tras ella.

Cuando Ron salió, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ni una señal de vida. Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, fue un rayo de luz negra que entraba por la ventana al final del pasillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en la cafetería "Las tres escobas" esperando a Albus, tenían que hablar un tema muy serio con él.

Cuando este llegó, Harry le dijo que había tenido un sueño en el cual él era Voldemort y hablaba de eliminar a la Orden del Fénix (N/A: Harry, Ron y Hermione eran miembros de la orden, tenían 21-22 años) por alguna razón desconocida.- Fue entonces cuando desperté- Terminó Harry.

- Bueno- Dijo Albus preocupado, pero no impactado- Debemos reunir a los demás miembros de la orden cuanto antes y tomar medidas. Dumbledore cerró los ojos por un momento y en unos segundos se pudo comunicar con todos los miembros de la orden.

Tonks, MacGonagall, Lupin, Arthur, Bill, Fredd y Molly Weasley, Snape, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid y Draco Malfoy aparecieron unos minutos después preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa Albus?- Preguntó Molly- Si, Albus, ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?- preguntaron otros. Y así todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo intrigados por saber el motivo de la llamada de Albus.

- ¡Escuchen! ¡Pueden callarse!- Gritó Albus comenzando a molestarse- Harry vio a Voldemort en un sueño, hablando de eliminar a la orden- Al decir esto tan alto, toda la gente que estaba cerca se calló y volteó a mirar a Dumbledore- ¡Rayos! ¡Vamos a un lugar más privado!- Todos alzaron sus varitas, y aparecieron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place solía ser una antigua casa invisible por fuera. Y aunque seguía teniendo esa propiedad, ahora por dentro era una verdadera guarida: Estaba totalmente limpia, sin ningún retrato insoportable, ningún bicharraco mágico, nada de polvo, ni elfos domésticos antipáticos. Todo estaba reluciente.

En el primer piso se extendía una mesa muy grande para hacer las reuniones y a los lados estaban la cocina y el baño. En el segundo piso había 8 camas, 3 baños y un retrato de Sirius Black con el que Harry solía hablar y desahogar sus penas.

-Bueno- Dijo Albus sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa- Como les iba diciendo... Como todos ya sabrán, Harry y Voldemort están conectados psíquicamente por la cicatriz, eso permite que Harry vea algunos movimientos de Voldemort o sienta sus emociones. Fue por esto que la noche pasada, Harry vio a Voldemort hablando de eliminarnos a todos los de la Orden. Yo no me imagino a qué se deberá, por eso los llamé, para formular hipótesis y también para advertirles que cuidaran sus espaldas.

- Albus...- Dijo Hagrid levantando la mano- ¿Acaso no es obvio que trata de dejar a Harry sin protección para poder atacarlo sin mayor dificultad?- La pregunta de Hagrid ofendió a Harry.

- Sí, pero por qué lo estaría haciendo ahora. Teniendo en cuenta que ha tenido 22 años para hacerlo. Además, estoy seguro que trama algo más, es decir, sabe que nosotros somos más fuertes que él. Nunca podría derrotarnos.

- Debe tener un nuevo plan o una nueva arma- Intervino Molly y todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de "¿Tú crees?"- Alguien lo tenía que decir ¿o no?

- Un momento. Voldemort no puede eliminarnos mientras estemos juntos ¿cierto?- Dijo Hermione esperando tener razón- Y él lo sabe muy bien. Quizás su plan sea separarnos y quizás después matarnos.

- Si, puede ser. Sería una buena estrategia de ataque, pero estaría equivocándose ya que no solo existe la Orden para defender a Harry- Respondió Draco. (N/A: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, muchas cosas cambian en los libros que J.K Rowlin aún no termina de escribir. Como por ejemplo que Draco se hace bueno)

- Sí, buen punto Draco, pero piensa en todos los mortífagos que se han unido al innombrable en estos últimos años. Somos los únicos magos capacitados para vencerlos a todos.- Corrigió Tonks.

- Supongamos que Hermione tiene razón, cómo nos separaría si ya estamos prevenidos. Es decir, no podemos caer en sus trampas si ya sabemos que las trata de hacer- Agregó Lupin.

- El innombrable es inteligente. Estoy seguro que sabría que pensamos en eso. No creo que sea lo que dice Hermione- Dijo Ron.

- A menos que haga algo inesperado. Algo que nos hiciera pensar que es muy rebuscado- Sugirió Bill.

- Algo cómo qué- Preguntó Luna. Pero antes de que Bill respondiera, Dumbledore interrumpió.

- Algo como hacernos creer que ya murió y luego tendernos la trampa.

-O hacer que alguien insospechado nos tienda la trampa por él- Agregó Arthur Weasley.

- También podría ser. Podría utilizar un hechizo de pérdida de memoria o cualquier otra cosa. Es muy fácil tendernos una trampa sin que siquiera lo sospechemos- Dijo Albus- Aunque de todas maneras hay que estar con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Bueno, pero no nos calentemos la cabeza con una sola hipótesis.- Sugirió MacGonagall- Tengo muchas otras teorías en la cabeza acerca de lo que pudo mover al innombrable a actuar ahora.

Todos le encontraron la razón y comenzaron a conversar acerca de nuevos objetos mágicos poderoso, de otras cosas que pueda desear hacer Voldemort con la Orden del fénix fuera de combate y millones de cosas más.

Al caer la noche, cuando hubo terminado la reunión y todos estaban yéndose para sus casas, Ron se acercó a hablar con Hermione.

- Herm, verás. Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo y me di cuenta de que no puedo esperar más para esto. Quizás después de la pelea con Voldemort ya no estemos vivos.

- Si, anda, dime- Respondió Hermione sin adivinar de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Bueno, yo te quiero mucho y creo que...- Ron estaba sacando una carta de su bolsillo al decir esto- Creo que tú...- La conversación se vio interrumpida por el celular muggle de Herm.

- Lo siento, espera un poco... ¿Aló?- Dijo Hermione al teléfono.

- ¿Señorita Hermione Granger?

-Si, con ella ¿Quién habla?

- Bueno, estamos llamando del hospital Nick Woger de Londres. Lamento decirles que sus padres llegaron hace poco, por urgencia. Están graves señorita- Hermione fue cambiando drásticamente su rostro a medida que transcurría el relato hasta que terminó.

- Esta bien, estaré allá en dos segundos- Al decir esto, Hermione cortó y miró a Ron con cara de preocupación.

- Ron, mis padres están graves en el hospital. Ron, ¿Tú crees que se trate de vida o muerte?- Dijo Hermione a punto de romper a llorar.

-Tranquila Herm, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.- La consoló Ron abrazándola.

- Podrías acompañarme al hospital, no tengo el valor de ir sola.

-Por su puesto, no te preocupes.

Con un hechizo, pudieron aparecer rápidamente en el hospital muggle, al frente de recepción. Donde fueron a preguntar por los Granger.

-¿Ud. Es Hermione Granger, la hija?

-Sí, soy yo.

-El doctor Smith quiere hablar con Usted. No puede hacer visita a los señores Granger.

-¿Dónde está?

-Es él- Dijo la señora indicando con el dedo a un hombre.

- Gracias- Hermione y Ron se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el hombre y le preguntaron.

- Señorita Hermione, que rápido llegó- Dijo el hombre sorprendido.- Bueno, sus padres están muy graves. Nunca antes había visto una enfermedad así, hasta diría que es sobrenatural- Hermione y Ron se miraron de reojo pensando en lo mismo- Pero encontré una cura que podría servirles, es una droga muy fuerte que podría matarlos o curarlos. En estas ocasiones le preguntamos a algún familiar cercano su opinión, pero solo su opinión, a menos que el cliente haya estudiado algo de medicina.

-¿Qué droga es? Preguntó Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Se llama saxokonamifaloga. Es una droga muy nueva que...

- No me importa la maldita historia de esa droga, solo dígame... Si usted se la daría o no- Gritó Hermione histérica, ya con una lágrima en la mejilla.

- Yo lo haría. La verdad es que sus padres van a morir de todas maneras, si le inyectamos la droga quizás sobrevivan, o sea, no tenemos nada que perder.

-¡Cállese! ¡Mis padres no van a morir ¿escuchó?!- Hermione se había puesto totalmente histérica. Fue entonces cuando Ron reaccionó.

- ¡Hermione! Tranquila, tranquila- La abrazó y la llevó un lugar apartado- ¿No escuchaste? La enfermedad parece sobrenatural, es obvio que es obra de alguna poción mágica. Debemos llevarlos al hospital San Mundo. Es muy probable que ahí ni siquiera corran riesgo de muerte.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo quieres sacarlos de aquí?- Preguntó Hermione tranquilizándose.

- Tenemos varitas mágicas. Fácilmente podemos trasladarnos a su habitación y luego al hospital San Mungo.

-Está bien, ¿Sabes dónde está la vieja capa de invisibilidad de Harry?

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Ron aliviado de que su amiga había reaccionado al fin.

- Debemos saber el número de la habitación.

_-¡Accio!-_La capa de invisibilidad apareció en las manos de Ron- Yo iré, ¿Nadie está viendo?

- Nadie, apúrate.

-Sí, sí- Ron se cubrió con la capa, avanzó despacio a la recepción, buscó el apellido Granger en la agenda y lo encontró: Era 235

-Vamos, Herm, ya lo tengo- Dijo feliz, cuando volvió dónde Hermione.

_- ¡Aparecium!-_ gritaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Pero nada sucedió.

- Hay que considerar que aparecium es uno de los hechizos que requiere de más concentración y fuerza- Dijo Hermione

-Vamos con la capa invisible, no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Ron en tono optimista.

Así fue que llegaron rápidamente a la habitación, pero ya no sabían como salir de allí.

_-¡Accio!-_ Gritó Hermione, y una escoba voladora apareció a sus pies.

- Eres una genio._ ¡Accio!-_ Repitió Ron, y al igual que Hermione, su escoba apareció a sus pies.

-Tú lleva a mamá, yo llevaré a mi papá.- Dijo Hermione apresurada subiendo a su padre a la escoba mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con su madre. Pero justo entró una enfermera.

-¿Qué hacen con esas escobas? ¿Cómo llegaron acá? Se supone que no pueden entrar. ¡Doctor!- Gritó la enfermera confundida.

- No, no, no entiende. Somos paramédicos, venimos a trasladar de hospital al señor y la señora Granger.

- Pero...- Entonces entró el mismo doctor que les había explicado lo de los Granger.

- ¿Qué sucede Luisa?- Preguntó preocupado el doctor, pero al ver a Ron y a Hermione se preocupó aún más.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Hermione y Ron estaban perdidos, pero era una situación de vida o muerte. En ese momento no importaba el secreto.

-_¡Aparecium!- _Gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco, ella, su padre y su escoba comenzaron a desvanecerse. Pero cuando volvió a aparecer, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, su antiguo colegio y no en el hospital San Mungo.

Estaba en el patio, no había nadie ya que era tiempo de vacaciones, y había oscurecido.

Hermione no se dio el tiempo de preguntarse qué había pasado. Solo rompió a llorar en el cuerpo de su padre desconsoladamente y con todas sus fuerzas. Por su culpa, su padre moriría. ¿Qué pasaría con su madre?

Ron estaba histérico, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. No le quedaba más opción que intentar hacer el hechizo al igual que Hermione ante los ojos atónitos de la enfermera y el doctor.

_-¡Aparecium!-_ Gritó, pero no le funcionó, debía intentarlo otra vez, la enfermera y el doctor aún no reaccionaban. Esto es por Hermione Pensó-_ ¡Aparecium!-_ Poco a poco se desvaneció y reapareció en el hospital San Mungo. Buscó a Hermione desesperado, no la encontraba, dejó a la madre de Hermione en recepción y comenzó a gritar su nombre desesperadamente. Pero nadie respondía.

Ron se sentó en un asiento. Estaba totalmente angustiado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para volver al Hospital muggle con un hechizo. Se acordó de su escoba, pero no la tenía, debió haberla dejado en el Hospital muggle No sabía qué hacer. Su única posibilidad era irse en bus a la estación de trenes y de ahí tomar un tren a G&F. Pero de repente la voz de Dumbledore comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. Le daba la impresión de que era urgente por el tono de voz. Decía claramente:

-"Hogwarts, Orden del Fénix, problemas, Voldemort"- Al escuchar eso, Ron trató de comunicarse de vuelta con Dumbledore para explicarle sus circunstancias. Sin embargo, fue imposible, estaba muy desconcentrado. Pero entonces recordó que hacía poco, Harry le había regalado un espejo mágico para comunicarse. Rezó por tenerlo en su bolsillo y por suerte le encontró.

- Harry, Harry. Estoy en problemas. Responde- le gritó Ron al espejo.

- Sí, Dumbledore se acaba de comunicar conmigo.

- Si, es solo que necesito que me vengas a buscar al hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Por qué estás en el hospital? ¿No tienes varita?

-Larga historia, solo llega lo antes posible- Ron colgó y en menos de cinco segundos, Harry estaba parado en frente de él.

- ¿Qué pasa hombre?- Preguntó Harry confundido.

- Larga historia que no alcanzo a contar en estas circunstancias. Estamos muy apurados. Vamos

- Está bien_. ¡Aparecium!-_ Gritó Harry agarrando a Ron del brazo. Pero al irse desvaneciendo, Ron alcanzó a ver el cuerpo del padre de Hermione aparecer en la mesa de recepción.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, además, me costó mucho este capítulo. Estaba completamente bloqueado. Bueno, traten de mandar reviews, o por lo menos lean el fic. Aunque no esté muy bueno, (nadie lo lee)

Adiós


	9. recuerdos 2

Dedicado a todos los escritores de fanfictions

* * *

Harry y Ron aparecieron en el patio del colegio Hogwarts, el cual estaba muy solitario y oscuro, no había ninguna señal de vida.

- ¿Adónde vamos Ron?- Preguntó Harry confundido.

- No lo sé. ¿Puedes preguntarle a Dumbledore?

- Esta bien- Harry cerró los ojos, se concentró e hizo todo su esfuerzo- No, nada. ¿Intentamos entrar?

-Esta bien- Respondió Ron, con la cabeza apunto de explotar de confusión- ¿Puedes aparecernos allá?

- No, ya no estoy en condiciones. ¡Accio!- La escoba de Harry apareció a sus pies al instante.

-¡Accio!- Nada sucedió- ¡Rayos, no puedo concentrarme!

-Súbete, ¡rápido!- Dijo Harry indicándole la parte de atrás de su escoba.

Mientras Harry y Ron volaban a las puertas del colegio, Ron comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido hace algunos minutos en el hospital muggle.

-… Y creo haber visto el cuerpo del padre de Hermione aparecer en la mesa de la recepción mientras nosotros nos desvanecíamos allá- Terminó diciéndole Ron a Harry mientras se bajaba de la escoba.

- Es probable que Hermione esté aquí por obra de Voldemort- Le comentó Harry, mientras repetía los movimientos de Ron.

- Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar si es así- Dijo Ron con odio.

Harry y Ron lograron entrar en el colegio, sin embargo no podían ver nada. Estaba todo totalmente oscuro.

-¡Lumus!- Gritó Harry, y todo el pasillo se iluminó.

Corrieron por las escaleras, atravesaron el gran salón y subieron a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde no había absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Aún tienes el mapa merodeador?- Preguntó Ron desesperado.

-No, pero busquemos en las salas comunes- Respondió Harry

- Pero, ¿y las contraseñas?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Convence a los retratos que es de vida o muerte. Además deben saber que se trata de Voldemort- Respondió Harry.

- Está bien. Yo reviso Huflepuff y Gryffindor; Tú ve a Revenclow y Slytherin ¿ok?

-Si, y el que encuentra algo se lo comunica al otro por el espejo mágico- Replicó Harry.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo todas las velas del colegio se prendieron mágicamente dejando a Ron y a Harry atónitos.

- ¿Quién hizo eso?- Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza extrañado- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Ron mientras se daba media vuelta para empezar a correr. Pero al volver a darse vuelta para preguntarle a Harry si le podía aparecer su escoba, lo único que encontró fue la vieja saeta de fuego de Harry tirada en el piso.

* * *

-¿Qué hago ahora?- Se preguntó Hermione entre sollozos- ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora!?- Esta vez, Hermione lo gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Relajarte y prepararte para la batalla que nos espera- Dijo una voz grave muy cercana.

Hermione se dio vuelta y pudo a ver a Dumbledore con todo el resto de la orden detrás (menos Harry y Ron).

- Gracias al cielo Pensó Hermione aliviándose como nunca- ¡Mi padre… Ron… el hospital…!- Eran tantas las cosas que quería decir Hermione, que se le juntaron todas las palabras en la boca atropellándose para salir.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Acabo de enviar a tu padre al hospital. Ahora dime ¿Qué le pasó a Ron y a Harry?

- Bueno, no sé qué le pasó a Harry, pero en cuanto a Ron…- Hermione les relató lo que había pasado recientemente.

-Entonces, ¿No deberían estar acá, ahora con nosotros?- Se preguntó Albus, confundido.

- Voldemort tiene que haberlos aparecido en otra parte del colegio- Respondió Arthur

- Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?- Preguntó Hermione más tranquila.

- Algunos miembros de la orden comenzaron a aparecer aquí al usar el hechizo "aparecium" Y cuando Draco me puso al tanto, decidí que no debíamos separarnos, por tanto tuve que decirle a todos que vinieran para acá.

- ¿Pero cómo Voldemort pudo hacer eso? Y ¿Por qué no lo hizo con todos nosotros?- Preguntó Hermione volviendo a alterarse.

- No lo sabemos, es posible que haya aprendido un nuevo encantamiento o algo así que solo se puede usar con un número limitado de personas- Respondió Snape

- Si, y quizás sospechó que si uno se trasladaba acá todos lo haríamos por seguridad- Replicó Bill.

- Y si fuera así no nos quedaría otra opción que caer en su en su trampa.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que estamos atrapados en una trampa de Voldemort!?- Preguntó atónita Hermione.

- Se podría decir que sí, cariño por que los que están bajo el encantamiento de Voldemort no pueden irse, a diferencia de nosotros que obviamente no los vamos a abandonar - Dijo lamentadamente Molly.

- Ahora Harry y Ron corren mucho peligro, debemos encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde- Dijo Luna.

- Debemos tener claro que el único fin de Voldemort es separarnos. Y es probable que crea que nos separaremos para buscar a Hary y a Ron- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡O sea que Harry y Ron también son una trampa!- Gritó Hermione.

- Solo si nos separamos para buscarlos- Afirmó MacGonagall.

- ¡Y por qué no los buscamos todos juntos!- Volvió a gritar Hermione alteradamente.

- Eso hacíamos, pero es difícil obtener resultados. Está oscuro y el patio es grande.

- Ahora íbamos a entrar al colegio- Replicó Tonks.

Los miembros de la orden agarraron sus escobas y llegaron a las puertas del colegio. Una vez adentro, Dumbledore prendió los interruptores que estaban a un lado del pasillo y se iluminó todo el colegio.

Comenzaron por el gran salón, luego por los despachos de los profesores y mientras caminaban hacia las salas comunes se dieron cuenta de que un miembro del grupo faltaba… Hermione.

* * *

Ron voló en la escoba de Harry hasta la sala común de Gryffindor pasándose por alto las escaleras móviles y los retratos que no paraban de alegar por que los habían despertado.

- Disculpe, señora gorda, señora gorda, despierte- Le susurró Ron al retrato que tapaba la sala común.

- ¡Ron Weasley! ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Qué haces levantándome a esta hora de la madrugada!?...- Ron la interrumpió, antes de que siguiera

- ¡Es urgente, debo entrar!


	10. recuerdos 3

- Lo lamento Ron, pero tengo órdenes de no deja pasar a nadie.

- ¿Recuerda a Hermione?

- Claro que la recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene q ver ella con todo esto?

- Creo que Voldemort le tendió una trampa a ella y todo el resto de la orden, es probable que estén atrapados y los estamos buscando- La señora gorda quedó estupefacta con las palabras de Ron.

- Pe-pe-pero si estuviesen acá lo sabría. Nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera con un hechizo aparecium.- Tartamudeó la dama del retrato.

-Estamos hablando de Voldemort…-La señora gorda dejó entrar a Ron, pero éste no encontró nada. Por lo tanto salió de inmediato de su ex – sala común.

-Alertaré a todos los demás cuadros para que vigilen los pasillos Ron, no te preocupes- Chilló mientras veía a Ron alejarse.

- Gracias- Gritó Ron desde lejos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me temí que algo así pasaría, por eso insistí tanto en no separarnos. Ahora Hermione esta perdida si no llegamos a rescatarla a tiempo.- Dijo Albus con tono de preocupación.

- No nos queda otra opción que seguir buscando- Replicó Snape sin ningún interés por lo sucedido recientemente.

- Tienes razón…- Lo apoyó Draco.

Sin embargo, antes de que volvieran a emprender el paso un retrato a lo lejos los llamó.

-¡Señor director! ¡Señor Dumbledore! Tengo algo importante que decirle…

Me han dicho que el innombrable esta rondando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, al parecer tiene planes de asesinar a unos sujetos de una tal "Orden del Fénix"- Susurró el retrato muerto de miedo, esperando algunas palabras de consolación.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Albus interesado.

- Se esta corriendo la voz por todos los retratos de Hogwarts, pero dicen que un tal Ron comenzó con el mensaje.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta él?

- Ni idea.

-Bueno, gracias por la información. Siga corriendo la voz.

- Si, señor director, a su orden.

Harry voló en su escoba a toda velocidad hacia la sala de Slytherin, pero en el camino algo inesperado sucedió:

Voldemort, al frente suyo, en todo su esplendor y con más fuerzas que nunca. Su rostro sádico y cruel le decía que estaba en desventaja si batallaba con él en ese momento.

- ¡Dónde esta Hermione y el resto de la orden! ¡Qué les has hecho!

- ¡¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu viejo archirival?! Pensé que después de todos estos años, ya casi éramos amigos.

- Nunca, nunca voy a ser amigo tuyo después de todo lo que has hecho.

- ¿Te refieres a la vez que maté a tus padres y te hice esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente? Por que eso pasó hace más de veinte años, y ya deberías haberlo superado- Harry lo miró con más furia que nunca, pero prefirió escucharlo hablar envés de protestar- Mira Potter, la verdad es que aunque no te maté cuando te hice esa cicatriz, como bien sabrás te dejé una parte de mi, y ahora… sé como controlarla- Voldemort le agarró la cabeza con la mano, mientras Harry trataba de zafarse. Pero de un momento a otro sintió que caía al suelo inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba detrás del resto del grupo, no quería que la vieran llorar, pero repentinamente un agujero en le suelo se abrió debajo de ella y por más que gritó, nadie la escuchó.

Apenas calló al suelo miró para arriba buscando un poco de luz, ya que no podía ver nada en aquella habitación. Pero de nada sirvió, ya que el agujero al instante se cerró.

Desesperada gritó y gritó, pero nadie le respondió. Pero que tonta Pensó del hechizo lumus se acordó. Pero por más que agitara la varita nada sucedió.

Antes de que se le ocurriera comunicarse telepáticamente con Albus una luz se acercó. Qué alivio Pensó y un abrazo le dio al propietario de esa varita quien no era nada más ni nada menos que su buen amigo Harry. Pero con un actitud extraña se le ocurrió

- Harry, que alivio que estas aquí. Te contaré lo que sucedió. Pero primero debemos ir con el resto de la orden, por que podrían preocuparse.

- Está bien, amiga. Te llevaré con los tuyos… y con los míos también. Pero primero jugaremos a un juego que inventé.

- Pero no es momento para juegos, ni para rimas tontas. Estamos en peligro, Harry.

- Si fuera Harry te diría que tienes razón- Al oír esto, Hermione se alejó de Harry pensando en la cosa más terrible del mundo.

- Lo lamento Granger. ¡Crucio! – Gritó Voldemort con crueldad.

- ¡Por favor, detente!- Hermione se torcía en el suelo aclamando piedad.

- Está bien , me detendré. Pero solo lo haré para matarte sin más distracciones- Voldemort bajó la varita y Hermione dejó de retorcerse, pero acto seguido volvió a levantarla.

- Abada kadabra...- Gritó Voldemort apuntando a Hermione con crueldad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. recuerdos 4

- Lo lamento Ron, pero tengo órdenes de no deja pasar a nadie.

- ¿Recuerda a Hermione?

- Claro que la recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene q ver ella con todo esto?

- Creo que Voldemort le tendió una trampa a ella y todo el resto de la orden, es probable que estén atrapados y los estamos buscando- La señora gorda quedó estupefacta con las palabras de Ron.

- Pe-pe-pero si estuviesen acá lo sabría. Nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera con un hechizo aparecium.- Tartamudeó la dama del retrato.

-Estamos hablando de Voldemort…-La señora gorda dejó entrar a Ron, pero éste no encontró nada. Por lo tanto salió de inmediato de su ex – sala común.

-Alertaré a todos los demás cuadros para que vigilen los pasillos Ron, no te preocupes- Chilló mientras veía a Ron alejarse.

- Gracias- Gritó Ron desde lejos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me temí que algo así pasaría, por eso insistí tanto en no separarnos. Ahora Hermione esta perdida si no llegamos a rescatarla a tiempo.- Dijo Albus con tono de preocupación.

- No nos queda otra opción que seguir buscando- Replicó Snape sin ningún interés por lo sucedido recientemente.

- Tienes razón…- Lo apoyó Draco.

Sin embargo, antes de que volvieran a emprender el paso un retrato a lo lejos los llamó.

-¡Señor director¡Señor Dumbledore! Tengo algo importante que decirle…

Me han dicho que el innombrable esta rondando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, al parecer tiene planes de asesinar a unos sujetos de una tal "Orden del Fénix"- Susurró el retrato muerto de miedo, esperando algunas palabras de consolación.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Albus interesado.

- Se esta corriendo la voz por todos los retratos de Hogwarts, pero dicen que un tal Ron comenzó con el mensaje.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta él?

- Ni idea.

-Bueno, gracias por la información. Siga corriendo la voz.

- Si, señor director, a su orden.

Harry voló en su escoba a toda velocidad hacia la sala de Slytherin, pero en el camino algo inesperado sucedió:

Voldemort, al frente suyo, en todo su esplendor y con más fuerzas que nunca. Su rostro sádico y cruel le decía que estaba en desventaja si batallaba con él en ese momento.

- ¡Dónde esta Hermione y el resto de la orden¡Qué les has hecho!

- ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu viejo archirival! Pensé que después de todos estos años, ya casi éramos amigos.

- Nunca, nunca voy a ser amigo tuyo después de todo lo que has hecho.

- ¿Te refieres a la vez que maté a tus padres y te hice esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente? Por que eso pasó hace más de veinte años, y ya deberías haberlo superado- Harry lo miró con más furia que nunca, pero prefirió escucharlo hablar envés de protestar- Mira Potter, la verdad es que aunque no te maté cuando te hice esa cicatriz, como bien sabrás te dejé una parte de mi, y ahora… sé como controlarla- Voldemort le agarró la cabeza con la mano, mientras Harry trataba de zafarse. Pero de un momento a otro sintió que caía al suelo inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba detrás del resto del grupo, no quería que la vieran llorar, pero repentinamente un agujero en le suelo se abrió debajo de ella y por más que gritó, nadie la escuchó.

Apenas calló al suelo miró para arriba buscando un poco de luz, ya que no podía ver nada en aquella habitación. Pero de nada sirvió, ya que el agujero al instante se cerró.

Desesperada gritó y gritó, pero nadie le respondió. Pero que tonta Pensó del hechizo lumus se acordó. Pero por más que agitara la varita nada sucedió.

Antes de que se le ocurriera comunicarse telepáticamente con Albus una luz se acercó. Qué alivio Pensó y un abrazo le dio al propietario de esa varita quien no era nada más ni nada menos que su buen amigo Harry. Pero con un actitud extraña se le ocurrió

- Harry, que alivio que estas aquí. Te contaré lo que sucedió. Pero primero debemos ir con el resto de la orden, por que podrían preocuparse.

- Está bien, amiga. Te llevaré con los tuyos… y con los míos también. Pero primero jugaremos a un juego que inventé.

- Pero no es momento para juegos, ni para rimas tontas. Estamos en peligro, Harry.

- Si fuera Harry te diría que tienes razón- Al oír esto, Hermione se alejó de Harry pensando en la cosa más terrible del mundo.

- Lo lamento Granger. ¡Crucio! – Gritó Harry, quiero decir Voldemort con crueldad.

-AAHHHH! Harry, sé que estas ahí, ayuda AAAAHHH- Hermione se torcía en el suelo, ya no daba más hasta que una piedra le llegó por atrás a su atacante.

- ¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi amada primo!- Gritó Dudley con rabia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inesperadamente, la piedra cayó con tal fuerza en su cabeza que al suelo cayó Voldemort sin conciencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo llegaste¿Eres el primo malvado de Harry, no es verdad?

- Hay que irnos de aquí cariño

-¿Por qué me dices cariño¿¡Qué es todo esto!- Por primera vez, Hermione tenía más de mil preguntas que no podía responder.

- Ven- Dudley, de la cintura la agarró y al hombro se la echó. Sin embargo, a su primo dejó tirado.

- Pero, Harry…

-Harry, trató de matarte con sus hechizos diabólicos.

-No era Harry, era Voldemort- No es tiempo para explicaciones pensó, y con su varita a su héroe votó.

- Harry, amigo¿Eres tú? Despierta

- Herm, me controla, ese imbécil me controla- Harry apenas habló.

Por su puesto, la cicatriz

Por más que Hermione pensara en una solución, por el miedo y la presión, respuesta alguna se le ocurrió.

En ese instante Voldemort apareció. Y al mismo tiempo, a Hermione se le ocurrió.

- ¡Eureka!

- Veo que es dado con la solución a los problemas de Harry, me extraña araña que te hayas demorado tanto.

- Patrañas, Rata desgraciada, te voy a partir los sesos. AAHHH- Antes de terminar con sus insultos, Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo.

Algo sabía Hermione de Oclumancia, por lo que su amigo le había contado. _¡legremus! _Era la frase.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, su varita sacó con esfuerzo.

-_¡Bloqueushechiz legremus!- _Gritó con su último esfuerzo- Ahora Harry estaría a salvo.


End file.
